Finding his purpose
by AjaxVibe
Summary: Ichigo has just defeated Aizen and has no powers to speak of. With his one way of protecting people gone so is his reason for living. What does he do now that he has no purpose? On Hiatus, see profile for details.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: This is my first fanfic so any helpful suggestions are welcomed and appreciated. This fic will be mostly Ichi/Tats with maybe some side pairings later. **

** Disclaimer: Everything is owned by Tite Kubo and I write this only for my enjoyment and maybe yours as well.**

As Aizen disintegrated, from the shear power of the Ichigo's most powerful attack, Ichigo had never felt so depressed. He had just lost all his powers and now had no way to protect people. He had lost his purpose to life, his very reasoning for living. As he fell face first onto the dirt, little puffs clouds rose. As he drifted out of the land of the conscious, he had one last though. Maybe this was all for the best.

…..

Ichigo awoke to the blaring of his alarm clock. It had been only one week since the defeat of Aizen, yet he still had found nothing to do. As he got dressed for school, his mind began to wander. He thought back to when he was always full of anger and rage. He tried to remember how he had lost all that pent up stress and aggression. Then he remembered that he had the ability to fight back then. He took out all his emotions on the hollows. He began to remember how when he had taken karate, so long ago, he had the ability to fight. Of course being four, that was not the point when he fist joined, but that could be the point to rejoining now. As he came to this conclusion he heard a voice yell his name.

"Ichigo," it was coming in from his window. He stole a quick glance out his window for a second to see Keigo standing there along with Mizuiro.

"Give me a minute and I'll be right down." He yelled out the window. He pulled on his shirt and ran down his stairs. Grabbing his bag he sprinted out the door. He began to slow down as he reached his friends. As he started to walk with them to the school, he tried to start a basic conversation. "So are there any questions that you guys still have for me?" Mizuiro gave him a sideways glance.

Keigo decided to answer his question, "no Urahara basically explained everything that we had questions about." Ichigo nodded accepting the answer as the truth. Nearing the building, he turned to the two walking next to him. He tried to study their gestures for any visible difference. Finding none he just hurriedly walked to his class, leaving the other two behind. He wanted to make sure he grabbed his seat by the window before anyone else did.

He pulled open the school door and proceeded to sit at his usual desk. He gazed out the window and let his mind begin to wander. He brought up the idea of rejoining karate. He saw no negatives in the idea. The only problem may be Tatsuki, but he decided to just leave that for when he went to the dojo in the first place.

"Morning Ichigo." He turned to the dual voices in greeting, to see Tatsuki and Orihime waving to him. He gave a meager nod in greeting and continued to stare out the window. Tatsuki rolled her eyes at his behavior but decided to just dismiss it as he was capable of handling his own problems. Orihime, on the other hand, began to worry about him. She knew it was hard for him to cope when he had lost all his ability to protect people.

As the class started and progressed, Ichigo still had no focus on the lessons. Why did he have to pay attention, when he knew the material already? When the final bell rang for dismissal, he started to pack-up all his stuff. He grabbed all his things and shoved them in his bag. He threw the bag on and headed out the door. He decided to drop off all his stuff at home, so Tatsuki could be already there at the dojo. As he reached the front door, he turned the handle and entered his house. He just quickly emptied all the school related things from his bag near the door and went back out. He slowly walked to the dojo. He began to reminisce about all his past experiences at the dojo. From getting beat at his first match by Tatsuki to his final win against her. As he thought about the feeling of victory he gained from winning, he realized he had arrived at his destination. Sighing to himself, he opened the door. He was not surprised when he was greeted to the quiet of the dojo. He looked into the middle of the rectangular room and was greeted by the shocked face of Tatsuki.

"Hello Tats. Been a while since I've been here has it not?" He was glad yet still surprised when she responded with a slight hint of venom in his voice.

"What are you doing here Ichigo?" She questioned. He inwardly winced at her doubt about him.

"What Tats, is there a problem with me taking up karate again?" Tatsuki grimaced at his answer. She did not want to get her hope up for no reason.

"Just go get dressed and we will see if you can still take me." Ichigo smiled and nodded in reply. Jogging to the back he went and took out his uniform that he had put in his bag when he was getting ready in the morning. Going into the men's locker room he quickly got dressed and left his things in the corner. Jogging back out he joined Tatsuki in the middle of the room. "So it looks like you still had the courage to come back." Tatsuki prodded.

"Someone has to put you in your place Tats," he responded. She grew red with rage and ran at Ichigo with a fist. Reaching out in a forward jab, Tatsuki realized her mistake. She had overextended herself. Ichigo had ducked the punch and responded, none to lightly, with a palm to the stomach. As she leaned over his fist, Ichigo swung his foot out and swiped out her legs from under her. "My point," Ichigo said as he walked back, not taking his eyes off his opponent. Tatsuki rose gracefully with a flip and grimaced.

"How are you still this skilled Ichigo?" She asked. "You're supposed to be out of practice."

"Well Tatsuki if you beat me maybe I will tell you." Ichigo answered.

"Then I guess I can have the fun of beating it out of you." Tatsuki said. Ichigo smiled slyly.

"We will have to see Tatsuki. We will just have to see."

** Well that is all let me know if it is good or not. Please review as it helps me with my writing. Also let me know if there are any mistakes in a review or PM and I will edit them as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here is the second chapter. As always all your support is appreciated and thanks to those of you who reviewed, which as of right now it is only mugetsudude and yoruichifan. Thanks to all the favorites and follows as well. **

**Now to explain some thing that I was asked it is the lack of Japanese Honorifics- I left these out for two reasons 1. This is a story in the English medium so it is going to stay true to that medium. 2. When I first started to read Fanfics I had to constantly look up the definitions of the honorifics.**

Ichigo grimaced, for he had never felt so sore. Sure he had shown Tatsuki that he still had skill, but he had not walked away without any injuries. He held his ribs in pain. That last kick had a lot of power in it. He was sure it was going to bruise later. Lying on his bed he thought back to what had happened at the dojo.

…..

"Is that a challenge Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked. She relaxed into her stance as they took a brief reprieve. Ichigo seeing her relax joined her in the unspoken break.

"It might be one Tats. Why do you think that you can beat me?" Tatsuki visibly tensed at his comment. Ichigo could tell she was trying to hold back her anger.

"No I know I can beat you." Tatsuki said with a slight sting to her voice. Ichigo knew he had got to her with his earlier comment. "Care to make this interesting Ichigo?" Her opponent's face showed a slight tint of shock at her comment.

"What do you have in mind Tatsuki?" Seeing him use her full name Tatsuki decided to cut the jibes and get straight to the point.

"Yeah I do in fact. If I win you have to acknowledge me as the better fighter."

"Ok you have a deal. If I win, and I will win, I get to come back to the dojo no questions asked." Tatsuki was taken back by his comment. It had riled her more than any comment he had said previously. To think that he though he could come back to her dojo and say such things. Still the temptation of his acceptance as a fighter was making her lose her will to fight against his agreement. Acknowledgement won over her pride.

"Fine Ichigo but I don't expect to lose either." Tatsuki finally responded. Seeing him ready himself she did the same. The silent truce was off it was now winner take all, and Tatsuki was going to be the winner. At least she kept telling herself this as she was slammed into the mat repeatedly. Round after round went to him. Then she realized why he was destroying her with ease. She had just recklessly charged in retaliation to all of his comments. She took a deep breath to calm herself. Leveling her head he saw him lose his smirk. She inwardly grinned, for he had carried that smirk then entire fight.

"Well Tats seems you are not going to give me anymore easy points are you?" Tatsuki didn't feel the need to reply. Instead she slowly walked to Ichigo, guard up for any surprise strike. Ichigo swung at her with a jab aimed at her face. Tatsuki just dodged with a quick side step and a series of strikes to Ichigo's ribs. Ichigo grunted in pain and in surprise. He had not expected this quick of a reaction time from Tatsuki. He fell back holding his ribs while Tatsuki pressed her advantage. She attacked him from all directions and for once Ichigo was on the defensive. He had to remember he did not have enhanced strength and speed because his lack of reiatsu. He decided to throw caution to the wind for this one round. As Tatsuki attempted to kick him in the head, he ducked under her and lifted her straight into the air. He grabbed her one leg that was anchoring her to the ground and pulled it out from under him. As she fell he placed a foot on her stomach to prevent her from rising.

"My point again Tats," he chuckled. She growled and shoved his foot aside. Standing, Tatsuki walked to her opponent again. She readied herself for his attack. Seeing that he was not going to throw one, she feinted toward his head with her heal but quickly changed direction to strike him in the ribs yet again. Ichigo fell to the ground in surprise. He had not expected the feint and had fallen for it hook, line, and sinker. Before he could get up for another round a bell rang.

He sighed. Picking himself off of the ground he joined the rest of the male members in the locker room taking a shower and dressing again in his school uniform. Exiting the room full of sweaty men, he paused in the middle of the room. He just let all the past memories sink into his conscious. Breathing in the pure scent of nostalgia, he set out. He was stopped by a out stretched arm. Looking up to face owner of said arm, he was startled to find owner of the offending appendage to be Tatsuki. He inwardly grimaced guessing what this conversation may be about.

"Ichigo are you really thinking of getting back into karate?" Tatsuki asked. He was taken back by the question, but noticing the fear in her voice and her eyes, even though it showed for only seconds, he came to the conclusion that she was serious.

"Well that was the plan…" he was stopped before he could finish by Tatsuki's eyes yet again. Seeing them about to fill with tears, he took his life long friend into his arms. She tensed at first but soon relaxed into the embrace. "Of course Tats I don't quit something for no reason." She pulled back and had a smile on her face.

"You're right it is against your nature." He nodded at her comment and relaxed himself.

"Come on Tats I will walk you home," he said a genuine smile present in his voice but not on his face. She started to walk with him in the direction of her house. They walked in silence but it was a pleasant silence to say the least. Ichigo tried to think why Tatsuki had asked him such a question. Looking around to his surroundings, Ichigo found them nearing her house. Before he could come to a conclusion, they were already in front of her house.

"Well see you tomorrow morning at the dojo right?" Tatsuki asked. Seeing her old self had returned, he smiled, a small smile but it was still present.

"Well Tats someone has to make sure you don't get to cocky." He sneered. Though there was no malice present in the insult just familiarity.

"And someone has to make sure your head does not get any more inflated then it already is." Tatsuki replied.

"Night Tatsuki," Ichigo said walking away with a hand waving in farewell.

"Good night strawberry." Now it was Ichigo's turn to glare at her, though the glare was half hearted at best. He sighed to himself and began the long trek home.

…..

Ichigo closed his eyes. He relaxed realizing that he had no stress and aggression after karate. Nothing like besting a friend to rid him of life's frustrations he thought. He calmed himself and decided that tomorrow he would fight her fair with no jibes and insults aimed to infuriate her. Well unless she asked for one.

**Well was it good or bad. Let me know of any editing problems and they will be fixed as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the delay got lost on the path of life. (If you caught the reference pat yourself on the back). Without further delay here it is the 3****rd**** chapter of Finding His Purpose.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did would I be sitting here writing this?**

Ichigo grimaced as he was wakened by his alarm clock. Tempted to just smash it, he thought against it remembering how much money, his money most importantly, he had spent on it. He just tapped the button on top of his clock, effectively turning the clock off. He lay awake unable to fall back asleep. Sighing he rose from his bed, throwing his covers off of him in the process. Grabbing some clean clothes, he headed to his bathroom to take a shower. He turned the knob to his door and vacated his room. He walked quickly walked into the bathroom and entered the shower. As he scrubbed himself awake, he realized that for the first time since he defeated Aizen, he was at peace. Maybe it was the fact that he had decided to take karate up again he thought. He had no idea, and he was getting no new ideas as he exited the shower. Toweling himself off, he put on his clothes and headed downstairs. He grabbed himself a apple as he moved to head out the door. "Bye Ichigo," Yuzu called from the kitchen.

"Bye Yuzu," her brother replied closing the door behind him. He set off for dojo at a brisk pace. He was intent on enjoying the day. After all there was no reason to be cramped up somewhere on a Saturday. He stuffed his apple in his bag and picked up the pace, turning his jog into a run. He slowed down as the dojo came into view. He slid open the door and walked in. Seeing that no one had arrived yet he set off for the locker rooms in the back of the dojo. He took his time getting dressed, not really in a hurry, as he had been yesterday. He exited the locker room and went to the middle of the dojo. He started to do a few stretches. He stopped and just stood in there, arms crossed as he saw people start to enter. He caught Tatsuki's small smile as she saw him standing there. He just gave her a brief nod. After all he had his image to keep and smiling from ear to ear, as wanted to do now, would damage it severely. He closed him eyes and relaxed as he waited for Tatsuki to join him. He did not have to wait long.

"I thought you were not going to show Ichigo," Tatsuki commented as she walked to the mat. Ichigo looked at her and slowly shook his head no.

"Now why would I do that Tats? After all if I remember it was me who won last time?" Ichigo smirked as he saw Tatsuki's face fall and her anger replace her happiness. He had promised himself that he would fight her on even ground and not mess with her emotions, but he could not resist after her comment. "Relax Tats," he said. "I want a fair fight no toying with emotions this time around." Tatsuki still had trouble reeling in her anger but she eventually did. She readied her stance and nodded at Ichigo. Seeing she was ready, he readied himself as well. "Let's go then Tatsuki." Tatsuki charged at him fist aimed at his head. He ducked her punch and went for a low kick. Tatsuki just jumped over his foot and flipped kicking him in the chin. She safely landed on her feat and went to punch Ichigo again. This went on for some time countless attacks and counter attacks neither really getting a pin on the other. A gong rung singling it was time to go through a few katas. He finished up the katas and again set off for the locker rooms at a relaxing walk. He took a quick shower as he wanted to go home as soon as possible. He changed back into the clothes he was wearing when the day began and stuffed the Karate Gi in his bag to wash at home. Exiting the locker room he left the dojo and set off for his house. He was so unfocused he did not notice Tatsuki walking right next to him until she spoke.

"Were are you going Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked. Ichigo turned and looked at Tatsuki.

"I'm going to my house to relax Tats. Why do you ask?" Ichigo replied. He turned his view back forward as he waited for her response.

"I wanted to ask you how are you still so good after all these years? Did you have a secret teacher while you were away?" Tatsuki asked before she could catch herself. Ichigo gave her another glance before he answered her question.

"Well Tats back when I was a Soul Reaper I had to face opponents that were unnaturally fast. I had to read all there movements from just simple muscle movements. If I had not adapted quickly I'm sure I would not be here today." Tatsuki looked shocked at his response. She had never thought the double life he had lead had been so difficult. Secretly she was glad he had lost his powers. Now he was no longer in danger. If only she knew how wrong she was.

There was a loud boom as dust flared around the area. Ichigo and Tatsuki covered their eyes from the intruding dust. When the dust settled they could both see a hazy outline of something standing in front of them. As they saw the image move Ichigo jumped in front of Tatsuki. He coughed up blood having been impaled by whatever was before them. As he fell, he saw Tatsuki leap towards him. "Run Tatsuki," he said through the blood filling his mouth. His chest burned from the wound and he could barely speak. He could only hope that she would listen. Of course being Tatsuki she didn't. Ichigo grimaced as he saw Uryu holding his hands up as if he was shooting a bow. He saw Orihime running and saw her activate her Soten Kisshun. He blacked out as he saw Tatsuki, Orihime, and Uryu with relief written on their faces.

...

Ichigo woke to a unfamiliar background. As he sat up he noticed the background was in fact actually familiar. He was in Urahara's guest room. He stood and left the room looking for Hat and Clogs himself. Finding said shopkeeper talking to his friends he decided that he should at least say hello. As he walked into the room he saw everyone's head turn to him. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Hello guys how is it going?" Everyone seemed shocked by his casual greeting.

"Ichigo are you feeling okay?" Tatsuki asked. He could tell she was worried, but he did not know why. He had been through far worse. Then again she had never seen him at those states. He hoped she never did.

"Yeah I'm fine," he replied. "Sorry about the scare guys, but I could not let the hollow hit you after all Tatsuki." He saw her grimace as he mentioned that as his reason. Knowing Tatsuki she was probably blaming herself for what had happened today and he could not let that happen. "Tatsuki it was not your fault," he said trying to comfort her. "In fact it is mine. I should have seen the hollow coming."

"You have no power Ichigo. Could you explain to me how you would have been able to sense it?" Urahara said. Ichigo forgot the man had been there for he had been uncharacteristically quiet. Ichigo shot the man a glare. Urahara seemed unfazed by the look and just continued. "Ichigo I think it is about time that we get those powers of yours back." Ichigo's look turned from one of anger to one of curiosity.

"That's not possible I used the final Getsuga Tensho I lost all my powers." Ichigo said dismissing Urahara's words as mere rambling.

"There is a way Ichigo and I can show you how. You can get the power to protect again. Are you up for it though?" Ichigo merely looked at the Geta wearing shopkeeper.

"I'll do whatever it takes."

**Well there you have it Ichigo is going to get back his powers and save the world once again. As usual let me know of any grammar and punctuation mistakes and I will edit them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sick so decided to bust out this chapter for you guys. In case I did not mention it Isshin has not been in the story so far is because he is at a medical conference. Actually that is just to cover my ass since I know I did not mention it at all. So now on to the story just how will Ichigo regain his powers? Read on and find out.**

**Disclaimer: I'm to broke to own the multi-million franchise that is Bleach.**

"Isn't that a little complicated for something that simple?" Ichigo questioned. He had remained sitting in the same spot in Urahara's shop for the past fifteen minutes. Everyone had left at the shopkeepers pleading. The instructions for receiving his powers once more were lengthy, mostly due to the repeating of several bizarre instructions. Urahara sighed for the umpteenth time that day and looked Ichigo in the eyes.

"It is not a simple process in the least Ichigo. This entire process may take two to three weeks to be complete." Urahara finished setting his discarded hat back upon his head and standing. Ichigo was still taken aback by the time range Urahara had just mentioned.

"Two to three weeks? That is to long a time." Ichigo shouted standing to voice his opinion on the matter. Urahara turned having almost walked out the door. His palm remained on the wooden sliding door as he addressed Ichigo.

"If you have a different method I am all ears." Urahara stated. After a brief reprieve of silence, which lasted eons for Ichigo, Urahara spoke again. "Besides it is only estimated two to three weeks depending on how fast she responds when I call her. Still you have survived this long with no powers one more month will not hurt anymore." Ichigo glanced to the side in acknowledgement. Just as Urahara had started to walk away again Ichigo recognized something wrong with his last comment.

"Wait did you say she?" Ichigo questioned. Urahara's shoulders slumped. This conversation was taking a long time and he wanted to get back to his lab.

"I did Ichigo glad to see you can hear." Urahara responded. "Is there a problem with a woman helping you regain your power?" Ichigo was taken aback by Urahara's question. Now that he mentioned it did he have a problem? No, he decided he did not have any problem with that. Seeing that Urahara was still waiting for his response Ichigo answered his question.

"No it is just when you explained it you said a certain individual was going to help restore my Reiatsu. You never stated the person it was going to be." Urahara raised a blond brow at Ichigo's implication.

"Now why would you think that I left that tidbit of information out Ichigo? It is because I knew you would freak out like you just did. I don't know why you are freaking out at all." Urahara waved him off and left with one last comment thrown over his shoulder. "In case you want to know the one to help you is someone you know and saved." Ichigo sat back down and reflected on the comment. How many Shinigami did he know that he had saved? Then it hit him like a brick wall.

"Rukia…."

...

Ichigo turned the knob to enter his house and was immediately nailed in the face from his father's foot. "Now I know you have not seen me in a while Ichigo but to be hit by my kick. How have you slowed down so much over my brief absence?" Ichigo having enough of his fathers ramblings flipped the man off of him.

"Get off me dad?" He screamed. He jumped over his father and entered his home. "Hi Yuzu Karin, how is it going?" He greeted his sisters respectively. Karin's raven hair along with, Yuzu's bright orange hair coming closer rapidly as his father attack him again.

"Isshin Flying Double Knee," he yelled calling out the name of his attack. As it connected with Ichigo's frame, he and Ichigo got in a fight. Karin just turned around nonchalantly and left the two men to fight. Yuzu on the other hand started to worry about her father and brother.

"Can you guys stop fighting for a minute? Dad Ichigo stop please." Yuzu pleaded. Ichigo and his father untangled themselves because of her pleading. Yuzu clapped her hands in glee. "Good now please just set the table food is ready." Ichigo left to carry out his sisters orders as Isshin closed the clinic. Having set the table the family went about dinner. Having finished his meal Ichigo excused himself and went to his room.

Which is where, he was now, lying on his bed. Looking up at the ceiling he thought about how he was going to handle this. He had not seen Rukia since he had lost his powers. They had not even come to visit in Gigais. This meant that he was going to have to deal with a awkward situation on her return. Oh well if it meant the return of his powers he would do anything. He turned his mind back to school trying to think if he had any assignments to do. With a sigh he realized he had. He turned on his laptop and went about his work.

When he finally finished he realized it was 11:00. With a slump of his shoulders he headed into the warmth of his bead, its cozy call to powerful to resist at the moment. As the sweat embrace of sleep draped its arms over his body, he let out a groan. He still had a jog in the morning with Tatsuki, as per his sensei's instructions, and then he had school right after. Hope I can stay awake he thought.

...

Ichigo flipped over in his bed and turned off his annoying, blaring alarm clock, its high pitched buzz forcing him to abandon his thoughts of returning to sleep. With a groan he removed himself from his bed and put on some running clothes. With shoes in hand he exited his room. Trotting down the stairs, he left his house. He put on his shoes and turned to face the sun rise, its golden glow bringing a spark of life into the seemingly ghost like Karakura. As Tatsuki came jogging to him, sun rise behind her, he could not help but feel amazed. Kami she is beautiful. What was he thinking? He smacked his head. This was Tatsuki the one who used to beat him to a pulp when they were little. Still she had matured. He could not say the same thing for her temper. Stop he told himself as Tatsuki neared. He exhaled in relaxation as his mental battle settled. "Morning Tatsuki." He greeted with a certain air of calm about him.

"Morning Ichigo," she smiled. Damn it Ichigo thought as his mental anguish resumed seeing the smile he had been given. Why must his life be so difficult? He fell into step behind Tatsuki. He had earlier decided that there would be no conversation, but when his mind started to wonder, along with his eyes, over her sweat cloaked visage he decided against it.

"So Tatsuki what did you do when I was unconscious?" Ichigo asked. Seeing her grimace in memory he mentally kicked himself and tried to recover. "It is okay if you don't want to talk about it." Tatsuki chuckled at his sputtering, the laughter sounding like music to Ichigo's ears. Oh what he would do to hear that again.

"Nothing important really happened. Urahara explained everything. You do remember that I can see hollows?" Tatsuki questioned. Ichigo nodded in confirmation. "Good can't have you forgetting that after all what are we going to do once you regain your powers?" Hearing a faint quiver in her voice which was unrecognized by Ichigo, he had the sudden urge to hug her in comfort. Fighting the temptation, he looked at her and answered her question.

"Nothing will change Tatsuki," he said view returning to the path. "After all if I leave who will stop you from becoming a dojo dictator?" She glared at him from the corner of her eye, but for the most part ignored his comment. Nearing her house he decided to bring this conversation to an end. "Goodbye Tatsuki," he said. He turned to wave her off. She nodded farewell, and he turned to finish the jog, but was stopped by the words spoken to his retreating figure.

"Ichigo did you really mean what you said about nothing changing?" Tatsuki questioned, doubt in her dark brown eyes. Ichigo held his breath at the tense moment.

"Of course I am Tatsuki. When was the last time I had not kept my word?" Seeing Tatsuki nod and enter her house, Ichigo let out the breath he had been holding. Dear Kami he thought I hope I can keep my word.

**That is all for now. You guys know the routine let me know if there is anything to edit in a review (though from the lack of reviews I hope it is because I have no mistakes and not that this is boring). Special shout out to those who reviewed mugetsudude, Arrankor, The Man, and yoruichifan. Please leave a review you guys have no idea how happy it makes me. (Unless you're a author too then you probably do).**


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo sighed stepping out the shower. Could he really keep his word to Tatsuki? He couldn't help but doubt his own words. The life of a Shinigami was incredibly difficult and he had no idea if he down the road those words would come back to bite him. He took a deep breath as he dried himself. He shoved his promise to the back, of his relatively empty, mind. He left the bathroom fully dressed for school and walked down the stairs. He slipped on his way and cursed as he saw a foot come flying out, of the corner of his eyes. As the foot connected with his face, he rolled into a ball and sprung to his feet. "What are you doing?!" He half screamed half questioned the figure soon revealed to be his father. As his father pretended to dust off his pants, Ichigo punched him square in the face. Sighing for what he felt like the tenth this morning, Ichigo grabbed a apple and his bag. Slinging it over his shoulder, he exited the house not waiting for his fathers answer. Ichigo slipped on his shoes and began the long trek to school. Oh how he hated walking to school alone especially when he could not get certain things out of his head. At the present time Tatsuki was the one haunting his thoughts. He picked up the pace of his walk and arrived at school faster than he usually did. He went straight to his class and took up his window seat yet again.

"Ichigo," he heard a voice yell. Sighing since he knew who the owner of said voice was he picked up his fist, and Keigo proceeded to run right into it. "Why Ichigo why did you do that?" Keigo shouted beginning his antics. Ichigo just went back to gazing out the window and ignored his friend's pleas. He leaned back in his chair, stretching his aching back. He could have sworn he never woke up so sore even after battles.

"Hello Ichigo," said a delicate voice. He looked up to see Orihime entering with Tatsuki. Giving a slight nod to each to each of them, he returned the greeting.

"Good morning Orihime, Tatsuki." He said to both of them. He again returned to staring out the window till he saw something interesting. There was Renji outside waving at him like an idiot. He was dressed in a completely outdated style. He grimaced and rose from his seat to go talk to Renji. Why must his life be so difficult? He sprinted out the room and went outside. Tackling Renji into a bush, Ichigo asked him, "what the hell are you doing here Renji?"

Renji stood slowly and brushed himself off. He turned his attention back to Ichigo and opened his mouth to speak only to be knocked back to the ground by a flying blur of black. Renji pushed Rukia off him and attempted to stand again. He turned to Ichigo who just stood there, mouth agape, and inwardly he smirked. It was not often he got to surprise Ichigo. "So to answer your question Ichigo it might seem a little obvious. I am Rukia's escort to the human world." Ichigo felt his palm hit his face in grievance and looked up again. Still seeing them there he exhaled slowly trying to gather himself.

"May I ask how are you here so early? Urahara told me you would not be here for at least another week." Rukia slapped him along the side of his head. His omnipotents scowl returning again. He turned to the onion haired midget to see her with slightly longer hair and a lieutenant's badge. Of course, he thought she would make lieutenant in the time that he lost his powers.

"Is there a reason you are still gaping at me Ichigo?" Rukia questioned. He sent her a glare again.

"Besides the fact that you seem a lot shorter than I last saw you Rukia, no there is not." He replied knowing that she hated her height or lack there of. "Just joking," he said before he could get slapped again. "Did you come here early so we can revive my powers faster?" Seeing Renji and Rukia nod he couldn't help but smile. "Lets go," he said a bit eager to gain his powers once again. I mean he was Ichigo Kurosaki, the man who killed Aizen, the changer of Soul Society tradition, and apparently someone who drove inspiration into many people. Still he sighed as Renji and Rukia broke out into flash step. I guess they don't remember I can't flash step. He set off at a jog for Urahara Shop.

...

Ichigo turned the last corner and there it was straight in front of him, Urahara's cheap candy shop with its green white color scheme, just like the man himself. Why he had such a color scheme, Ichigo did not know but he ran into the shop to see Urahara and Rukia in deep conversation "Hello," he said bowing in greeting. He was determined to be as polite as possible seeing how both of these people went at great lengths to help him.

"Ah Kurosaki," Urahara exclaimed. "You were just the person we were talking about. Follow me please." Ichigo just did as he was told. Following Urahara down to the underground training grounds, he couldn't help the pang of suspicion. What if they were leading him into a trap? No he crushed that doubt as quickly as it has rose into his consciousness. These people were helping him no doubt in question. At least that was what he thought until he felt the sword pierce his body. He looked down at the tip and finding no blood on it he turned to see who the wielder was. Seeing Rukia's smiling face he calmed himself.

"This sword is specially made by Kisuke don't worry Ichigo." Rukia said answering the question before he even asked it. Ichigo turned his attention back to the point in his chest as he felt a explosion. Slowly, as the smoke drifted away, there he was revealed in all his Shinigami glory. His cleaver like sword slightly modified. He flexed his fist experimentally and felt a set of foreign Reiatsu in his body. He slowly focused and tried to determine who it was. Rukia, Renji, Kenpachi, Byakuya, Toushiro, Ikkaku, but that was not all the people. There was still Shinji, Rangiku, Unohana, Hanatarou, his Dad, Urahara, Yoruichi, Old man Yamma, hell all the captains and lieutenants. It was good to see so many behind him that had his back.

**Fear not I will also update Saturday. Maybe if I don't please don't kill me.**


	6. Chapter 6

** Sorry I didn't update. I was going to but yah got kind of lazy and I got only two reviews last chapter. If you guys want me to update quickly then you got to review. Big thanks to peacemaker51 and BashToGlory. Read Hinata – Rae 7-3.15's "You're lucky, you know that?" Incredibly good story I recommend you go all read it. Now if you think I pulled the ending out of my rear last chapter you are mistaken. That exact sword is how Ichigo got his powers back in Bleach Chapter 461. So yah I am not pulling tricks out my behind on that ending. If last chapter felt off it was because I was tired and it was late, around 2 or 3 in the morning. So with all that out the way on with the next chapter and again thank all of you who continue to support this story since you keep it going. Also I realized how short last chapter was when I went to look at it, to see where I left off. As a way to make up I am going to try, notice I said try, to push this one past 2,000 words, would be my longest chapter to date.**

** Disclaimer: Again I do not own Bleach in any way. By the way do I really have to put this every chapter? I mean if I did own Bleach wouldn't I just make it happen? Oh well.**

Ichigo took off using the fastest Shunpo that he had ever used in his life. He felt so free. He had regained the power to protect those he loved again. He felt ecstatic as he sped off to no where in particular. It came as a big surprise to him when he found himself in front of the dojo, he went to with Tatsuki. He rushed back to the Urahara Shop. He forgot his human body in all the excitement. He still had karate practice. He made his way through the shop down to the basement. There he saw Urahara, who was looking at nothing really interesting in the barren landscape. Ichigo quickly thanked Urahara for all he had done in helping his powers return. Urahara merely gave a nod in acknowledgement. Ichigo slipped into his body and started to run to the dojo, his lithe legs pumping faster with each closing meter. As he sprinted and turned the last corner, slightly out of breath, he reached out and opened the door. In the center of the dojo, its lights shut off for closing, there stood one person, embracing the darkness. He stalled and his heart ached as there she stood, Tatsuki Arisawa tears streaming down her face. 'Oh shit' he thought. 'This was going to hurt.' Tatsuki rushed him, water trailing behind her as her tears continued to stream down her face.

"You said nothing would change Ichigo? Where were you? Do you realize how stupid I looked? How dumb I felt?" She screamed. Ichigo couldn't bring himself to even move as Tatsuki wailed on his body. He let her vent all her anger out on his stone like body. This just angered her more as her fists slowed. "Why Ichigo, why did you abandon me?" She suddenly stopped as she sank to her knees her sobs breaking his heart. He could not help himself as he slowly realized that he had broken his promise to her. How long had he even been gone? How long had she worried? He stopped his reflection as Tatsuki's sobs stopped. He looked down seeing she had cried her self to sleep. His heart broke then and there as he looked down at her broken down body. This was all because of him, all because of his inability to keep his word to Tatsuki. Well that was going to change he thought as he picked up Tatsuki. He carried her in what would commonly be recognized as bridal style. He slowly made his way back to his house. He had no key to hers so that was not an option. With a blush he noticed Tatsuki was still in her school uniform. He felt the warmth of her long, pale legs on his noticeably colder arms and hands. He shrugged off the embarrassment and only looked at it as a necessary way to help Tatsuki in her time of need, he had caused it anyway.

Having reached his house, he shifted Tatsuki so his hand was free and opened the door. He slowly made his way inside careful not to hit Tatsuki on anything on his way in. He glanced at the clock over the giant portrait of his mother. 3:00 AM. 'Damn it is late' he thought. He pulled Tatsuki closer to his chest, so he would not drop her, as he made his way up the stairs. He transcended the last steps and opened his door with his foot. He made his way inside and laid Tatsuki down on his bed. He closed his door and pulled a chair up to his bed. Sitting down he made himself comfortable intent on keeping watch till dawn.

…..

He was awoken by a sharp proclamation. He turned to his door way, trying to wipe away the residues of sleep, and was greeted by the stunned figure of his father. He was in a crouch as if he had planned to spring at Ichigo as he opened the door. For a minute Ichigo was glad that he had surprised his father into silence. Only for a minute did he have this feeling until his father started to speak. "Oh Masaki such good news," his father said running down the stairs to the giant picture of his wife. "Are son has decided to bless us with grandchildren." Ichigo could not help but shout back.

"Get those dirty thoughts out your head you old man." Ichigo screamed down the stairs. He turned as he felt someone stir behind him. Seeing Tatsuki start to awaken, he rushed to her side and grasped her hand. It was a Saturday so there was no need to awake her early. Her eyes fluttered open and widened in shock as she took in Ichigo's bruised face. Then she remembered the previous night and groaned. She took her hand back quickly and used it to cover her face. She felt so embarrassed. "You know Tatsuki back when we used to fight didn't you keep calling me a cry baby when I broke out in tears?" Really quickly her embarrassment disappeared and was replaced by her anger. Just like Ichigo hoped it would be.

"Get off me Ichigo and why am I even in your room?" She then looked down at where she lay and her blush deepened even further. "And why am I in your bed?" Her tone was no longer questioning but murderous. Ichigo answered quickly fearing for his life.

"Well you see Tatsuki when you collapsed I had to take you somewhere, and since I have no key to your house, I came here." He said motioning with his hands. "This is all a misunderstanding nothing happened while you were unconscious." Tatsuki's blushed continued to deepen so Ichigo decided to change the topic. "Are you hungry Tatsuki?" He asked. All he received in the form of a reply was a slight nod from the girl lying on his bed.

"Ichigo we need to ta…." Tatsuki began.

"We will talk after breakfast Tatsuki." Ichigo interrupted, again only receiving a slight nod in response. Ichigo walked out his room at a leisurely pace. Skidding down the stairs, he saw his sisters and his father around the table eating. He was amazed at how quiet the room suddenly got when he walked in. He just ignored the awkward feeling being emitted in the room and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed a box of cereal and two bowls. Quickly making the easy to serve breakfast, he carefully walked up the stairs to avoid spilling the milk, in the two bowls. He did hear a couple words being said when he left by his not so quiet father and sister.

"Dad you are saying you saw a girl in his room?" Yuzu asked. Not wanting to hear the reply by his idiotic father he tuned out the rest of their conversation and opened the door to his room. Tatsuki was now sitting in the chair he had left unoccupied. Their was a brief pause in Ichigo's pace as he entered the room. It was too small for most people to notice, but Tatsuki had trained her eyes to a unsurpassed level and on top of that she had known Ichigo for a very long time now. She noticed his brief misstep and felt a tad bit guilty for his uneasiness. She took the bowl out of his hands and began to slowly eat the cereal. Silence fell on the room as both teenagers ate there meal, only filled with the clinks of there spoons on the bowls. Ichigo looked up at Tatsuki as he ate. He tried to get her to look back, but she only looked down at her food. As they both finished there meals, Ichigo took both their bowls and set them outside. Once scaring his father and Yuzu from his door, he closed the door and turned to Tatsuki.

"Now about that talk," Ichigo began. "Tatsuki I did not mean to hurt you. I was so excited by the renewal of my Shinigami powers that I did not realize the time and I am sorry." Having finished his explanation, he noticed Tatsuki was still not looking at him. "Tatsuki, will you please look at me?" Ichigo pleaded. Tatsuki looked up his sudden change of tone, her eyes watery. Ichigo deadpanned, not knowing what to do. He opened his mouth to speak when he was thrown down to the ground by a sudden black blur slamming into his midsection. Looking down, his eyes popped out, of his head, as he saw Tatsuki with a death grip on his waist. "Tats I am sorry." He said wrapping his arms around her small body.

"Ichigo promise me that you will keep your word this time. Promise me that you will not leave me this again." Tatsuki said face still snuggled into his waist. Ichigo nodded in confirmation but realizing that she would not notice he answered her using his voice, which was shaken with shock.

"Of course Tatsuki, I promise I will always be there to protect you." Ichigo said.

"That's good," Tatsuki said as she drifted to sleep in his embrace. Ichigo smiled and lifted her up. He put her on the bed and slowly set her down. Seeing that she would not let go of his shirt, he slipped in next to her figuring he still need sleep as well.

** Well there you go. Yes I now the ending was evil but have no fear I will strike a deal with all you my dear reviewers. If this chapter gets just five, count them five, I will update on that day or the next one. To be fair if it gets its five at a late time say eleven still give me two days not counting that one. A heads up if the review is especially awesome that one review might get you a brand new chapter. You know the routine let me know if something is wrong and I will change it as fast as I can. I am my own beta so bear, with my mistakes please. I forgot to credit all the people that keep this modest little story going. Thank you to the 9 people who favorite this story. Thank you to the 22 followers I have, finally a special thank you to all my reviewers. You all hold a special place in this writer's heart. My pen hears your beckon for new chapters and like the slave master it is it forces me to comply. And again go check out Hinata – Rae 7-3.15's "You're lucky, you know that?" I guarantee you that you will not regret it but instead get something out of reading that wonderful piece of fanfiction.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter hasn't even been out for one full day and it has gotten seven reviews already. Man you guys must want this updated so here you go, but first responses to the reviews I received.**

**The Unknown ShiniGami - No promises but I will try to make the chapters longer. It is hard for me to lengthen certain parts in the story.**

**BashToGlory – Sorry posting five times will not work, unless on different accounts because then I have no idea ;).**

**Hinata-Rae 7-3.15 – All the praise was well deserved. Speaking of guys go check that story out it is called "You're lucky, you know that?" There have been no new reviews guys come on. Don't you want this category to expand and for more authors to write this pairing. **

**Batosaix – Thank you I hope I can keep you reading this story.**

**Peacemaker51 – Thank you for the tips to keep them in character, that is one thing I will probably continue to struggle with so bear with me.**

**DARX26 – Fear not Tatsuki will not be emotional all the time.**

**Rotting Demon – Ah you just gave my brain a big ego boost. Now it is being its slave driver self and forcing me to crank this out.**

**Now for the story, should I start doing chapter names?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Ichigo woke up with a stretch. He stiffened as he felt a body next to him. He turned to look at his clock, which rested on his night stand. 4:00 PM. He had slept for an extended period of time and now he felt refreshed. He turned to the person lying to his side. Recognizing the choppy black hair he sighed. He remembered there chat they had earlier and yesterday and realized that she had let him in. He knew that he had seen the emotional side of her, knowing her it was probably one of the few times he would to. He turned to his night stand and saw something he had not noticed earlier. There was two tall, cool glasses of water. He shrugged Yuzu must have come in and left these here. He knew he would have explaining to do, but for know he enjoyed the warmth coming from the body next to him. Ichigo tensed, realizing that he and Tatsuki had to be at the dojo at six. He felt a calm settle over him, feeling Tatsuki stir next to him. She shifted and turned over to face him, deep chocolate eyes staring into his own amber ones. She opened her mouth to speak, but Ichigo silenced her with a gesture. "We need to be at the dojo in a hour." He explained, struggling to keep his voice level under her intense gaze. She nodded in understanding. Then she looked him straight in the eye. Patiently she waited until she could no longer handle his incompetence.

"Well are you going to move Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked, there was a slight tone, which many would detect as teasing, in her voice. Ichigo hid his slight blush before he replied coolly.

"Only when you are ready to let go of me Tatsuki," he said. Her blush turning a deeper shade then his, he decided to ease off the teasing and so he slid off the bed. Reaching for the cups of water left for him and her, he gave her one glass. She accepted it gratefully and chugged the glass handing it back. Having drunk his own glass before she finished hers, he set the glasses down on his desk. He turned and walked to his closet. Opening the tan doors, he took out a blue shirt with a red thirteen emblazoned on the front. He quickly changed his shirt to rid himself of his uniform. He turned back to Tatsuki and saw that she would not meet his gaze. With a start he realized that she had seen his back, with all its deep scars over his toned muscles, when he changed his shirt. He then could not meet her gaze either.

"We should get going," Tatsuki mumbled quietly. Ichigo nodded in agreement, guessing she would not see it, he decided to voice his reply instead.

"Yah lets go Tats." With that he turned and grabbed the glasses left behind before he opened his door. He patted down the stairs, knowing Tatsuki was behind from the slight sound her light footfalls made. 'Thank Kami,' he thought realizing his father and sisters were absent. That stalled his explanation significantly. He went to the kitchen and set both glasses down in the sink. He decided he would thank Yuzu later since leaving a note would only risk him being late, as well as Tatsuki. He knew that if both of the dojo's top students were tardy to the session, there would be hell to pay. He turned back around, nearly bumping into Tatsuki in the process. He slid to the left, and had to force his arm to not come and deliver his palm to his forehead as she slid the same way. He slid to the right and thanked Kami she stood still. He walked out his house, grabbing his shoes before exiting. He slipped on his shoes as he waited for Tatsuki. She turned to him and slugged him on the arm. Well looks like he was right, Tatsuki went right back to her old bull headed self as soon as she stepped out his door. He turned to face her and waited patiently for her statement.

"I can't go to the dojo like this." She stated simply, gesturing to her body still in the school's uniform. "Well how am I going to find a change of clothes?" She questioned. Ichigo deadpanned. She expected him to come up with the answer? 'Might as well try though,' he thought.

"Well we have to go to your house to grab you something to change into." He stated as if it was the easiest thing in the world. He raised an eyebrow as she gave him a look that said he was ridiculous. He moved his hands in an expression of waiting. They only had maybe one hour and a half before they had to be at the dojo. The limited time made these pauses seem redundant.

"What am I going to say to my parents when they ask where I was?" Tatsuki asked. That question got him. Ichigo stalled, trying to think of an answer. Having angry parents after him was something he tried to avoid. "I know," Tatsuki said. "We can say I stayed the night at your house because we had a project to do, and I forgot to tell them." Ichigo shrugged. He was not coming up with anything so might as well go with it. "Is a shrug the only thing you know how to do?" Tatsuki asked. He shrugged again earning himself another punch on the arm. It was a friendly punch, almost familiar. He smiled, a small smile, it was good to have his rough old Tatsuki back. 'Wait when did I start thinking of her as mine?' he asked himself. He felt an unease settle in his stomach. Oh this was bad. He needed to control himself, since she probably didn't feel the same way.

So off they marched, in a comfortable silence, to her house. It was only a good ten minutes away by walk, so they were not in a rush. Ichigo slowly kicked stones while he walked. He felt a bit off seeing as he may have to answer some questions regardless of Tatsuki's explanation. He felt a tap on his arm and turned to his walking companion. "I know I might have to answer some questions don't worry I can handle it." He said answering the unasked question. She nodded. 'Well that was not what I wanted to talk about but oh well,' Tatsuki thought. As they neared her house, she visibly tensed. He saw her slow in her walk slightly. He began to pull her along until she regained her old pace. "We only have so much time Tats come on." Reaching out to the door knob in front of him, he thought differently and knocked. The door was answered quickly by a teary eyed Mrs. Arisawa. She shoved him to the ground as she hugged her daughter, tears flowing down from her eyes freely now. As she sobbed, Mr. Arisawa came to join as well. Seeing his daughter there, he shoved a newly standing Ichigo to the ground once more as he rushed to hug his daughter. Hearing them scold her had its upsides though. That is until they turned to him.

"Well it is your fault she is late then. You should keep your promises to my daughter or you may lack the plumbing you were blessed with," her mother threatened. Well at least he knew she did not have her weird humor on her own. At least he hoped it was humor.

"Yes that is right." Her father said. "If you are going to be dating my daughter you have to be respectful at all times. Got that?" He said shaking his finger at him. Looking to Tatsuki, he noticed she would not meet his gaze. 'What the hell is going on here,' Ichigo thought.

**I know I said longer chapters, but it seemed like such a good stopping place. You know the deal let me know about mistakes and the again to all of you who keep reviewing and following this story. You keep that whip harsh and the brain is not lenient with it as it is.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Three updates all in a row, don't expect this often. Thank god for free time. You know even though I set the eight reviews thing, I still feel the need to update this. If not I might get brutally murdered, also updating because the ending on last chapter was a bit cruel so maybe this one will not be. Who knows, depends on how my twisted mind works. First responses as usual, I will only respond to reviews of the latest chapter by the way. Saves me hassle down the road.**

**BashToGlory – Read bottom Author Note for that answer my friend, it might be shocking.**

**The Unknown ShiniGami – Hopefully this one go's in the right direction.**

**Peacemaker51 – Yah I would be very happy if you did not shoot me. Fatally shot me anyway.**

**Rotting Demon – My brain on steroids would not use a whip but instead would use a flail, look it up if you don't know what it is.**

**Hinata-Rae 7-3.15 – You know I also find myself in denial. About how many reviews this is getting, you guys are great.**

**You know looking back on when I started writing this I thought I was going to get five reviews for the whole story. I get that per chapter and you're feedback is great guys.**

Ichigo was sitting in the living room of his 'girlfriends' house. Why Tatsuki said that he would never know. Karate was all but forgotten as he listened to her parents. Currently her dad was giving the "if you hurt my daughter" speech. Her father hair like hers, color and all, and was incredibly fit for his age, of 42. His tan skin was what set him apart from his daughter. Mr. Arisawa looked up at Ichigo.

"Do you and I have an understanding young man?" His tone was deathly serious. Ichigo responded with a curt nod. Tatsuki's mother took up the lecture as her husband left to get dinner ready. She looked just like her daughter except for her longer hair. It waved around her body as she ranted and raved. She seemed to be what Tatsuki would look like in her adult hood. At age 39 she still showed much energy, bouncing around the room as she went down her lists of do's and don'ts with her daughter. When Ichigo heard, or thought he heard, no touching in public he stopped. "What did you say?" He asked worry evident in his voice.

"I think you heard me Ichigo. No touching, at least that kind of touching, in public." Her mother repeated. At the mention, of that kind of touching, Ichigo and Tatsuki both flushed. Mrs. Arisawa pretended not to notice and continued. 'This is going good,' Ichigo thought sarcastically. Why must his life be so awful? Her mother stopped her tirade and left the two 'lovers' alone. Ichigo turned to Tatsuki with a worried expression on his face, seeing she had the same, he quickly changed it to one of curiosity. With a gesture to explain from Ichigo, Tatsuki began to clarify her parents meaning.

"You see Ichigo I told them we were dating since they didn't believe the project story." He raised an eyebrow at her, causing her pause in her speech.

"Why would you say we are?" Ichigo asked. He thought he hid the hope in his voice well, but being around Ichigo most of her life, Tatsuki picked up the tone. She inwardly beamed as if she was the sun itself, shining its rays on poor earth.

"Well Ichigo after last night I thought we were?" Tatsuki said faking a hurt sound. The fake sniffle at the end set Ichigo on edge. Looking away, he began to think quietly to himself. 'What is her game?' He thought. 'She can't feel the same way. Can she?' Looking at Tatsuki for her to continue, she started again. "Well unless you don't feel the same way Ichigo." There was a slight bit of embarrassment in her voice that Ichigo thought he detected. 'Wait embarrassment?' He thought. 'Oh Kami she does feel the same way.'

"No Tatsuki," he hurried to explain. "It's just that most of the time isn't it the guy who asks the girl out." She gave him a death glare and rose from her couch, on the other side of the room. She leaped forward with a jab, and hit him square in the jaw, flinging his jaw back. Note to self: never piss Tatsuki off again. Having calmed her temper, Tatsuki left the room, motioning for Ichigo to follow. Ichigo was struggling to get his thoughts into control. Did she ask him out? Was this all a front to fool her Mom and Dad? Kami he hoped not. He had grown very fond of Tatsuki, though he didn't know if he could say that out load.

"Well Ichigo are you coming?" Tatsuki asked. Ichigo looked up to see her leaning in the door way. How long had he been thinking to himself? He raised himself off the, admittedly relaxing and comfortable, couch. He followed behind his girlfriend, calling her that would take some getting used to, and washed his hands along side her. The tiny sink was too small, so they found themselves sharing it. It was awkward to say the least when there hands would brush. Having lived through the embarrassing sequence with Tatsuki's parents, albeit barely, it was strange they reacted over such small maters.

"Well hurry and bring him Tatsuki, we have many questions to ask him." Ichigo heard a voice call from the dining room. He sighed. This was going to be one hell of an experience. Having dinner with his new girlfriend's parents was a weird situation to say the least. How would he survive this experience, he did not know? But he would give it his all. He just gained a girlfriend, and he would not lose her the same day. 'Yah you can do it Ichigo,' he mentally prepped himself. This was going to be one day to remember.

Having entered the dining room, he looked at the grim smiles on Tatsuki's parent's faces. Oh those smiles promised pain on an excruciating level. Kami help him. He took his seat next to his girlfriend and stared down at his plate. Seeing the intense silence, Tatsuki decided to help ease the situation by reaching for the food. Slowly eating away at the Sushi set before them, Tatsuki asked her parents a question. "Well what do you want to ask him?" Ichigo gave her a pleading look, but the damage was already done.

"Are you really the little boy from that dojo so long ago?" Mr. Arisawa asked. Ichigo nodded his head enthusiastically. He glanced down at his plate at Mr. Arisawa's smirk. "You know we used to tease Tatsuki about you when she was little." This time it was Tatsuki who looked down at her plate intently. Man her parents were embarrassing. Ichigo on the other hand filed the information away for later. "Now I'm going to ask you once so be honest." Ichigo nodded that he was ready to receive the question. "What are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Da…" Tatsuki started to protest but was cut off by Ichigo's reply.

"I intend to cherish her and protect her for as long as I live." He said coolly. There was no hesitation in his voice, and turning to him Tatsuki saw no indecision in his eyes either. Turning to her parents she saw them converse between themselves slightly. Seeing them both nod, her heart tightened, in anticipation.

"Good you passed our test Ichigo. You have are blessing for this relationship." Ichigo felt at ease. They finished the meal and Ichigo said goodbye. He smiled as he walked home. In one day, he saw gained a rough and tough girlfriend, saw her soft side, was shoved to the ground twice, given a speech about what he was allowed to do with his girlfriend, gained a punch in his face for his efforts, and received the blessing on his relationship from her parents themselves. Only Kami knew what tomorrow would hold.

** And there you go. You know the routine about mistakes and the like. As far as the whole leave this many reviews, I have decided to do away with that system. It gives you guys a way to stop me from writing this, and as much as my hand would enjoy the thought, my taskmaster brain refuses. Just leave good feedback and there will be a new chapter. That simple. One last thing do you guys want short and sweet chapters. This means more updates and quicker updates as well. Or do you want long lengthy chapters. This will mean slower and fewer updates overall for this story. Poll up on my channel for side story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well here it is, the ninth installment of Finding his Purpose. I have decided to do shorter chapters but more of them since there no one seemed to care and this fit my schedule. I have decided that I am probably not going to do any lemons unless the story calls for it. Just to let you guys know, this story was stuck in my head as far as where to go next. That being said I decided to write my thoughts out on paper, thus breaking my writing style. If you don't know about my writing style I talked about it on my bio. Go vote on the poll for a side story on my bio, channel, profile or whatever else you want to call it. Last time I checked only one person voted. Now responses to review like normal.**

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan – Glad you thought so.**

**BashToGlory – Glad you liked it. I find it really hard to be funny in my writing so I'm glad it came across as funny.**

**PathOfTheWriter – Thank you I hope to keep this up for a while.**

**thelostman88 – Good to see you are connecting with how I'm writing Ichigo. Hope he is not to OOC since that has always been a problem for me.**

**peacemaker51 – Hopefully he lives a little longer. Don't want this to end to quickly. Will try to be consistent in updating but no promises since you know how life can be sometimes, in short it can be a bitch. Hope Isshin is not to cruel on poor Ichigo.**

**The Unknown ShiniGami – Thanks for the tip on the updates, going to take that one and apply it.**

**Rotting Demon – Didn't mean anything about the flail comment, its just you never know now a day's no one really bothers to learn any history. At least someone is glad my brain is evil, I can't lie on my back from the lashes.**

** Now on with the story, hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: Don't and will never own Bleach. It would make my brain very happy if I did.**

Ichigo stretched his arms over his head. His quiet walk, to his house, was delayed by a hollow. He was just on his way back, to the path that leads, home. Of all the times, he had to be distracted now. At least the hollow had let him stretch his powers, a little. He had not done any Shinigami work in a long time. His Zanjutsu was a little rusty to say the least. He still got the job done, with a well placed Getsuga Tensho, but it had taken more out of him then he cared to admit. He reached his home and opened the door. Sensing something was wrong, he ducked just as his father flew over his head. "What the hell dad!" Ichigo exclaimed. "I wonder why you always attack me when I get home." He said sarcastically.

"Cant have your senses dull Ichigo it would make me look bad." Isshin responded either ignoring Ichigo's sarcasm or not picking it up at all. Ichigo's palm met his face. Some times his father drove him crazy.

"The question was rhetorical." Ichigo shouted in frustration. He was stopped, from continuing his tirade, by his sister, Yuzu. She was tugging at his sleeve, and he could not bring himself to explode on her all because of their father. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Once his efforts had been rewarded, Ichigo turned to Yuzu.

"Can I ask you something Ichigo, it is really important?" Yuzu asked shyly. Ichigo noticed she would not meet his gaze. 'Oh no,' he thought. 'This might be bad.' Before he could respond, Karin walked by.

"I believe you just did." Karin said. As right as she was at the moment, she also wanted to know what was going on. Ignoring Karin, for the moment, Ichigo turned to Yuzu, to answer her question.

"Yah go ahead Yuzu." Ichigo said. He did not see his father was up until he was right behind him. Getting into a defensive stance, Ichigo watched him. Isshin just ignored him and walked up to his favorite couch. Sitting down, he motioned for Yuzu to ask her question, and then he turned to stare at Ichigo. He was incredibly serious at the moment. It was a startling, and happy, reprieve from his usual hyper self.

"Where were you all day and why were you and Tatsuki sleeping together?" Yuzu asked. At the mention of Tatsuki and himself "sleeping" together, he raised an eyebrow. Yuzu blushed realizing what she said. "I did not mean sleeping like that Ichigo. You know what I meant." Ichigo shrugged, deciding to let his sister off easy, and turned. He walked away, entering the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water and returned to the living room. Seeing that none of his family had moved from there old spots, he sighed. 'Guess they are serious about the question then.'

"Well Tatsuki and I were **napping** together," Ichigo began putting stress on the word napping. "Because we were both tired. Isn't that the reason why most people sleep?" He gave a questioning look to his family. He looked at them each, one at a time. Receiving no response he continued. "Tatsuki and I were going to go the dojo, but she needed a change of clothes. We went to her house, and one thing led to another and now she is my girlfriend." He looked up, from his cup, to see the stunned faces of his family. Then it was as if time had caught back up with his family, since his sister both responded at once. Yuzu gasped and covered her mouth. Her eyes were filled with tears as she gazed at her brother in happiness. She was happy that her brother had finally found someone to be with. She thought he would be alone his whole life, since his cold aura left a lot to be desired. Karin just grunted in approval. She had similar feelings like her sister, but she had no desire to show it. She could not let her emotions ruin her tomboy image. Those responses were just brief noises. The final response broke the calm that had settled over the room, with a shrill cry of happiness.

"Masaki," Isshin yelled. "Soon we will hear the pitter patter, of our, grandchildren!" He was soon hugging the giant portrait, of Ichigo's mother. Ichigo's palm met his face, for the second time that evening, at the sight. Ichigo just picked up his glass and left the room, nodding to both his sisters in farewell. He wanted to get away from his father's drama for the moment. He trailed up the stairs slowly, dragging his feet behind him. 'Let's see,' he thought. 'I have the support of Tatsuki's family and now I have the support of mine. We handled that fairly easily. I wonder, what could possibly be next?' He answered by his own body's demand for sleep. He headed to his room and collapsed on his bed. He had not noticed how tired he was, until now. He felt his body slip off into a quiet sleep, and he willing threw himself into that void.

…..

Beep! Beep! Beep! Ichigo shook himself awake at the consistent prodding, of his, alarm clock. He reached a hand out, to silence the annoyance. For the life of him, he couldn't remember why he had set his alarm so early. Then he remembered he still had his jog with Tatsuki to go on. Oh how this morning was going to be cruel. He left his room after grabbing some running clothes. He went to his bathroom, his in thought anyway, and changed into his running clothes. Cursing mornings the entire way, he made his way downstairs. He grabbed his shoes and slipped out the door. He stood and began to stretch, to warm up his legs. He saw Tatsuki turn the corner, and he marveled as a part of him felt a period of excitement. She reached Ichigo, she seemed to slow down. Ichigo used that brief period to fall into step with her. They both jogged in silence for a while. . Tatsuki soon tired of the quiet, thinking that Ichigo was mad at her. She would be damned if she let herself be ignored. Sadly she had no idea she was wrong, very wrong. Ichigo was fighting every urge in his body to hold her. Ichigo gave in just when Tatsuki turned to him. He felt Tatsuki stiffen at first, but then she relaxed in his arms. Ichigo smiled.

"Wow Tatsuki you made that easy." He said, pulling back to see her face. Tatsuki had a frown etched into her face. Ichigo leaned down and placed his lips on hers, trying to kiss her from away. The kiss was soft and gentle and it succeeded in the job. As her frown melted, Tatsuki had one last thought. 'This is way better then being ignored.'

** There you go guys. You know the whole deal as far as mistakes so I am not going to keep repeating it like a broken record. Again go vote on the poll guys. Need a side story so this one doesn't move to quickly.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow long time no see eh. Did you guys miss me, because I know I missed you guys. Kind of Ironic that last chapter I said more frequent updates yet right after that my computer breaks down. Oh well. Without further ado here is the fifth chapter. Review responses at bottom this time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach so leave me in peace angry lawyers.**

Tatsuki's head was in a daze. She had never really recovered after Ichigo kissed her during their morning jog. She had went home in a haze and didn't even remember that she had showered. Her haze maintained until their came a knock on her door.

"Tatsuki," she heard her mom say. "Orihime is waiting for you outside." Oh crap Orihime, Tatsuki had forgotten that the young girl also had feelings for her new boyfriend. 'I'll just have to let her down slowly.' Tatsuki decided in her head. She quickly exited her room and made it down stairs in record time. She grabbed her bag, which was seated at the door, and exited her house, shoes in hand. Seeing Orihime waiting in the distance, made her nervous. She didn't want to hurt her friend. Having her secured her shoes on her feet, she walked over to her best friend.

"Hi Tatsuki," Orihime beamed brightly. She was cheery as always. She had somewhat recovered after Aizen had kidnapped her.

"Hi Orihime," Tatsuki responded. "How are you doing today?" She hoped her friend was having a good start to the day before she told her news which might crush her spirit.

"Oh it has been well Tatsuki," Orihime said starting to walk down their set path. They had walked the same route to school together for years. It had become a repetition of sorts. Orihime continued to chatter to no end, but Tatsuki was not paying any attention. She was thinking of how to break the news to the her friend. As the school drew nearer, Tatsuki knew she was running out of time. 'I will just tell her over lunch,' Tatsuki finally decided. They entered the huge set of doors, that was the schools entrance, and walked to their room. They slid open the door and were greeted by everyone doing their usual routine. Keigo getting smacked around by Ichigo, Mizurio texting away on his phone, Chad being silent but somehow participating in the antics, Uryu remaining by himself and not socializing, and Ichigo right in the middle of all the commotion.

"Good morning Orihime, Tatsuki," Ichigo said nodding to each of them. Tatsuki and Orihime returned the greeting and took their seats. Class soon started and went well enough with no hollows popping up during their lessons. All was well, or so she thought.

...

Orihime was frightened to say the least. She saw how Ichigo and Tatsuki had looked at each other as they exchanged pleasantries. It was the look only lovers gave each other and it worried her to no end. Was Ichigo interested in Tatsuki? If he was Orihime didn't think she could bear the pain of rejection. It only added to her worry, when Tatsuki asked if she could talk to her in private during their lunch hour.

"Sure she had responded," not knowing that this conversation would hurt her immensely in the long run. So as she sat their in front of Tatsuki, tears falling down her face, she felt her heart break.

"And that is roughly how me and Ichigo got into a relationship. I just felt I had to tell you." Tatsuki said, finishing her explanation. Orihime had stopped listening. Her best friend was in a relationship with her life long crush. Orihime slowly stood from the spot she had been sitting to take the news. "Are you ok Orihime?" Tatsuki asked. 'Oh crap,' she thought as Orihime bolted from her. 'Well that didn't go well now did it.'

...

Orihime continued to run. Tears flowing behind her, along with her flame red hair. She needed to be alone from her friends. The news had hurt her terribly. She became startled as she fell back, having run into something. 'Or someone,' she thought as she looked up. Their standing with a look of complete bewilderment on his face, was Uryu Ishida resident Quincy of Karakura town.

"Is something the matter Orihime," Uryu asked in only the way the Quincy could. She only clung to his shirt and continued to weep her sorrows away. 'Of course something was wrong,' she thought. 'How could he not see that?' Deciding that being rude to the only person who would probably hear her out, was not a good idea, Orihime answered his question with a nod. "Would you consider telling me what is wrong?" Uryu continued to prod.

"Ichigo is dating Tatsuki," Orihime confessed. Her eyes welling with tears as she admitted the fact. She froze as she felt arms wrap around her. She looked up to see the Quincy looking down on her with worry. Slowly his lips descended and grazed hers. After the soft peck, that could not even be called a kiss, had ended she gave him a puzzled look.

"I will always be here if you need me Orihime," the Quincy said softly. Orihime held him closer upon those words. Maybe, just maybe Ichigo wasn't the only guy for her.

...

Tatsuki gave up looking for her friend when the bell rang for class. She would just have to make it up to her later. She knew that finding out Ichigo was in a relationship, especially one with her best friend, had not helped her state of mind.

So Tatsuki wasn't prepared when she saw Orihime in class with a smile on her face. She did find out awfully quick why that smile was there as Orihime turned that smile on Uryu Ishida. 'Well, well, well,' Tatsuki thought. 'I knew he would make a move eventually but that was fast.' So the rest of school went with neither of the two lady's faces curling in a frown. Both beaming and dragging their boyfriends, or new boyfriend in Orihimes case, away to spend time with. Uryu and Ichigo both went willingly. No point arguing in what they where going to do. Sex appeal was a mighty thing and both women, though not realizing it, where using it effectively.

...

"So I take Orihime took the news well?" Ichigo asked. He and Tatsuki were on walking, holding hands of course, down to the dojo. They both had to keep up with their practice and relationship or no, the sparring between the two was not going to stop. They both strived in competitions.

"No, she broke down once she heard you were in a relationship." Tatsuki responded.

"But she looked so happy today..." Ichigo said. he paused waiting for a response. Hearing none he turned to her. Seeing a smile on her face on caused him to become even more curious. "What happened Tatsuki?"

"You mean you haven't realized it yet," getting no response, Tatsuki shook her head. Her boyfriend sure could be dense at times. "Uryu finally made his move." She said. Seeing his face blank and expressionless, she mentally face palmed. 'Really how dense was he anyway?' She thought. "Uryu has liked Orihime for a long time now Ichigo." She explained, "and now with you out of the picture, he asked her out." She saw his eyes alight with recognition.

"Oh I get it now," he said. Finally he understood. A great boyfriend he maybe, but someone with the ability to see relationships changing he was not. Oh well she would love him anyway, faults and all.

**And there you go. I now that it is short and It should be longer since I have been gone so long but hey I felt that it was a nice spot to end. Anyway updates will more then likely be weekly but yah I have no schedule for this. Lets just say hope I get inspiration weekly. Now for the responses.**

**Blitzstrahl - Hope the emotion nuke came out like you expected. If it didn't lets hope it came out better then expected.**

**BashToGlory - Yup Ichigo sure is one lucky fellow, but hey there will have to be a stumble somewhere.**

**The Unknown ShiniGami - Yah you really helped me out a lot. Thanks for the compliment as far as Ichigo's character. Hey man if you ever need help writing I am a beta and as of now I am only betaing one story so yah. If you need help send me a PM.**

**sami217 - Glad you are enjoying the story so far, and yes it will be finished. When I just cant say. As far as the whole rated M thing goes it is to give me some wiggle room in latter chapters.**

**99 luffy - Oh it will continue being updated and it will be finished mark my words.**

**SSJ3 Kyubbi Gohan - Yah I was never fond of the whole he is mister tough guy persona, so as the almighty author why not change it.**

**Arrankor - Glad you like the story. Hope the reaction was in line with your thougts.**

**KatzeNoel - I am a IchiTats fan myself. It is a nice pairing to say the least. Hey if you need help getting the storys out of their dead end send me a PM and I'll see what I can do to help.**

**That is all for now guys Peace.**

**"A new review is like a gift on christmas."**

**AjaxVibe**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well here we go again. Another one of my poorly written chapters. Still don't know why you guys like this story but hey I'm glad you do. Anyway these are getting harder and harder to write but hey we will push on.**

** Disclaimer: Bleach and all characters in the series are the property of Tite Kubo. This story on the other hand is indeed mine so don't copy it without my consent.**

Ichigo rose from his slumber slowly. Seeing how it was Saturday, he had no intention of getting up early. He and Tatsuki had both agreed to not go for a morning run that day, since the dojo had kept them latter then normal. Their sensei had decided that Tatsuki and he should teach the younger more inexperienced members of the dojo. He had been against the plan since Tatsuki would be teaching a separate group then him. Did the sensei listen? Of course not, so here he was having to wake up earlier then expected so he could head over to the dojo and teach the whelps a thing or two. He was never one for instruction seeing how he was a more hands on type of guy. Sadly having not been at the dojo for over eight years had lowered his reputation among the younger group of people. Sadly that meant that he would probably have to deal with the little kids who decided to try to be some hot shots. Yay for him.

He went into the kitchen and grabbed himself a apple. picking up his shoes on the way out, Ichigo closed the door. He began his walk to the dojo slowly and methodically. He was not in a rush to get there. He began to eat his apple, and slowly his mind drifted off into other thoughts. Orihime getting asked out by Uryu was still surprising to him, even if Tatsuki had said it was obvious. He did not even know that Orihime liked him, and he was expected to know that Uryu's attraction was obvious. She was going to have to cut him some slack. He was never one to read peoples emotions. As he was thinking, he tripped and his apple fell to the ground. Sighing, he picked his apple up off the ground and threw it into the nearest trash can. So far this day was not going in his favor. Hopefully the kids he was supposed to teach could change that. Ichigo did not get his hopes up to high though. Children were vicious and with his luck his students would follow the trend. 'Damn this is going to suck,' he thought as he reached the door to the dojo. 'Here goes nothing,' he thought sliding open the door. What was gathered there proved to shock and surprise them. 'Thank Kami,' he thought noticing all the adolescents gathered there. He was expecting some eight to ten year olds. The youngest ones here seemed to be around thirteen while the older ones looking to be 17, just like him.

"Morning students,' he greeted. They turned to him, just now noticing his presence. They were going to have to work on that. Being able to sense ones opponent was a key element to victory. There lacking of skills in that department was going to have to be fixed.

"Good Morning Sensei," his class responded accenting every word in the greeting. 'Why do I always have to get the uptight people in my group' he thought, as he brushed past his students. He entered the locker room and changed into his Karate Gi. Man this was going to be a long lesson, he could just feel it. Deep down in the pit of his bones, he knew his authority was going to be challenged, seeing how the older members were his same age. Sure enough as soon as he tried to get the students to warm up one of the older students spoke up.

"Why should we listen to you? You are barely older then us," the boy said, whipping his black hair out of his pale face. There were murmurs of agreement between his students. He sighed he knew that this was not going to go well, for the boy at least. He really did not have a high tolerance for people like him. Judging by appearances could get you killed in certain situations. Might as well teach him that appearances don't matter early on.

"To answer your question you should listen to me because if you do not I will be forced to wipe the floor with you. Now who are you exactly?" Ichigo asked.

"My name is Jack and I will be the one mopping the floor with you sir," the last word was said with a sneer by the man identified as Jack. 'Oh how my luck sucks immensely,' Ichigo thought. 'I didn't want to beat a kid on his first day, but if I back down now, he might get the other students on his side. What a pain.'

"If that is a challenge then lets take this to that mat over there," Ichigo said gesturing to the mat implied. Jack merely shook his head with a grin and followed Ichigo. Ichigo stopped and turned to face his would be challenger, hands firmly kept in his pockets. "Now whenever you are ready," Ichigo said. Jack stared at him blankly.

"Are you going to keep your hands in your pockets like that," Jack asked.

"Well that was the general idea," Ichigo replied a little shocked at the question. "Can't be beating you to badly right before training." Jack merely snarled and rushed at Ichigo, fist raised. Ichigo sighed. He had faced deadlier charges in the form of Tatsuki. And he had to think of how to stop her without hurting her to badly, while with Jack he did not have that notion. Sidestepping easily, Ichigo brought his knee into the oncoming boys stomach. Jack grunted and doubled over in pain. Ichigo merely shook his head and turned to walk away. Having fought many people that had tried to get in the last blow when his back was turned, Ichigo knew that the fist was coming. Ducking it without turning, he swept his opponent's feet out from under him. "Please stop this, you are wasting my time along with your fellow students." Jack just tossed his hair out of his face and resumed his stance again. Sighing, and seeing this wasn't going anywhere, Ichigo backed away to avoid Jacks left hook. 'Well if he isn't going to give up no matter how hard I hit him, might as well drag this out to show the gap between our abilities,' Ichigo thought, dodging another punch from Jack. Jack who was getting frustrated, angry, and annoyed, launched himself at Ichigo, in a hope to tackle the man who was supposed to be his sensei. Ichigo, noticing the move before it happened, spun in a semi circle, hands still in pockets, and avoided the move. "This is getting a bit boring don't you think? Why don't you just give up and stopping wasting my time?" Ichigo said. He was beginning to be slightly annoyed by the mans over zealous way of fighting. 'Then again,' Ichigo thought with a chuckle, ' I was once like that to. Well maybe not that annoying,' Ichigo thought with a grimace.

"There is no way I will ever accept you as my Sensei. You are to young to be a master of others," Jack said, snapping Ichigo out of his inner monologue. Jack charged at Ichigo fist raised to strike the man straight in the chest. He however froze in surprise as he felt his hit land. It was like hitting a brick wall and his hand ached from the feeling. Jack looked up at Ichigo curiously.

"Is that what this whole thing is about? A meaningless number!" Ichigo asked voice rising in volume. He took a deep breath and calmed himself before continuing. "All my life I've been told I was to young. You saying that even though you are the same age is ridiculous. You have no idea what I have been through. All the trials I faced up to this point. The many times I went into a fight expecting it to be my last. You think that I don't deserve my position. You teach this class and tell me how far you go." Finishing Ichigo walked into the locker room and grabbed his bad. Not bothering to change, but throwing a towel across his neck Ichigo headed for the exit.

"Ichigo Sensei," one of the other students yelled, "where are you going?" Ichigo stopped and turned to his former class.

"I am going to go for a walk. Good luck with your new teacher," he said with a smile. He turned back around and heeded out the door, hand raised in farewell. 'For what it was worth, I hope I got through to him.' Ichigo thought.

Jack on the other hand stood frozen, in the same spot he had been after punching Ichigo. He had been shocked by the other mans words. The other students started to slowly separate into pairs, to at least spar before they went home. Each one avoiding Jack. He felt like the odd one out, and sadly he knew he should. Single handedly Jack had forced out their teacher. Realizing that he only landed a punch when allowed to, Jack knew that the gap between their skills was extraordinary. He had to find a way to bring there old teacher back to teach them again. He had ruined the opportunity for himself as well as for the other students.

...

Ichigo was walking down the street, Tatsuki by his side, and man was he in a great mood. He was coming back from watching a great movie and a fun filled day with his girlfriend. He had forgotten the annoying start to the day and just moved on. He had realized that his age was going to be a problem until he reached his later years. Of course it was going to be a annoyance, but it was going to be one he was going to have to live with. Feeling a nudge on his arm, Ichigo turned to the woman beside him.

"What are you thinking about?" Tatsuki questioned.

"Nothing in particular, why?" Ichigo responded in a question.

"Your brows furrowed, they only do that when you are thinking about something," she stated simply. He was surprised at how she saw things in him so easily. Then again maybe that was just how Tatsuki was.

"Just thinking about my former class, the one Sensei wanted us to teach." Ichigo said. Tatsuki had heard the story and that was why they were out and about. She had wanted to try to cheer him up, which he could confirm was working immensly. That was until a certain person crossed their path. When the person noticed them he froze.

"Sensei is that you?" Jack asked. 'Oh Kami,' Ichigo thought, 'am I ever going to find peace.'

**And there you have it. A bit of a cliffy I know but hey we can't always have regular endings in the chapters now can we. Now as for the usual responses here you go.**

** SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan - Of course Ichigo is dense. That is what makes Ichigo Ichigo. If not please tell me but that is what he comes off as to me.**

** peacemaker51 - Yeah if she didn't get over it fast then I would have to do a whole Orihime chapter and I am just not really feeling like doing that. I agree that her being ok with it is unrealistic though.**

** KatzeNoel - I agree IchiTats is a true pairing to me as well. As far as the update is this soon enough or to soon?**

**The Unknown ShiniGami - Appreciate it to. Where do you think I should go with this so far? As far as Orihime I also see her and Uryuu.**

**BashToGlory - I am curious about the manga as well. She just wont take it easy I feel. Let me know when your second chapter is out by the way.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Now I have been gone for a while but my file got corrupted for this chapter when I was about 3/4 through so had to start again. Feel like being a bit of a ass and leaving you on that cliff hanger from last chapter, so that is what I am going to do. The mighty power of the author. No just kidding only doing it because we have to go and establish who are antagonist is. That's right children time for the plot. Still going to be fluffy chapters here and there, but expect this stories chapters to get slightly longer, not by much, since I know where I am going. This is going to change into first perspective but just for this chapter since I want to get into the head of our new additions. Went and bought a composition book to write all my chapters in before hand. My poll on my profile ends June sixth. Unless I get lazy and take it down the seventh. Around that time I am done with exams so expect more frequent updates dear readers. I love you all even the ones who do not review. It really don't matter to me if you do or not. Just know this, if you just read this story you breath the life into it. I just write words on a page. It is up to you to transition those words into the story that may or may not be memorable. Enough with the rambling let us go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any characters pertained to it. I do on the other hand own this story and all of my OCs that I have so let me know before you try to use them. Remember plagiarism is not nice children.**

I ran far away. I ran until my legs began to ache, from the constant use, and my lungs began to burn. My clothes flying behind me but I didn't care. I needed to warn someone. No matter the cost. 'Why me?' I thought. Then I realized my luck was far better then my squad mates, dead in some alley in West Rukon. They would just rot away. I could at least live, and I intended to. I thought back to what had happened at least one hour ago, when the sun was still in the sky. The way that his horrible day had gotten much, much worse.

...

"Hurry up Toka, we are already late." My squad mate, Hishin, yelled at me. He was already mad at me for making our squad of three late on our patrol. It was all routine duty, I didn't know why he took it so seriously. He was flicking his blonde hair out of his eyes. I hated it when he did that, since he always lectured me on my wasted movements. If there ever was a wasted movement, that sure as hell was one. Beside his stood Madeline, twisting her read hair around a finger. She looked bored. If I had upset her, I would just kill myself. I had a almost fanatic crush on Madeline, often being told how much of a fool I was by my friends, but hey if I was going to have a crush on some one, it might as well have been someone who would never return the feeling. When I reached her, I turned to her.

"How are you Madeline." I asked politely. She just ignored me, and set off for west Rukon. See completely unreturned emotions. Hishin, for his part, just sighed. As squad leader, he had to live with our antics until he got promoted. Or one of us died. At that thought, I laughed at myself, a quite sound barely heard above the wind. We were fresh out of the academy. That meant almost no front line duty, so almost no hollows. Captain Hitsugaya said he wanted to keep the rookies alive for as long as possible. Well at least he tried. I couldn't even fathom squad six's Captain would have cared. He had been assigned there, but Captain Hitsugaya had saved him from the cold hearted Captain Byakuya. He shivered at the mere thought of being under the man. He would have to thank Captain Hitsugaya later.

As his thoughts came to the present and his mission, he glanced at his teammates. Hishin was as laid back as ever. Which would mean he was as tense as a wound up spring. Madeline just ignored him as always. He just gave her a wink, when she turned to him. She sighed, clearly annoyed by the gesture. 'Oh well,' I thought. 'She will come around eventually.' His unrequited love turned away and picked up the pace, obviously trying to distance herself from him. Feelings be damned they sure as hell were troublesome.

Hishin continued to get more and more tense the closer we got to West Rukongai. I didn't know why the guy was as tight as he was. He was always yelling at us for doing things and saying we stressed him out. He needed to chill. He would grey early, which was incredibly bad for us Soul Reapers. I mean we don't exactly change appearance every year. Majorly anyway. Even worse what if he grew bald. Only Kami knew how little bald people got girls. They were practically chick repellent.

...

Ikkaku sneezed. He was very superstitious and he felt someone was talking or thinking about him badly. 'Hope they are not making fun of my hair,' Ikkaku thought, 'Captain Unohana told me they are running out of spots in the hospital.' He started to walk back to his barracks, girl under each arm and booze in hand.

...

I shuddered at the many images of Hishin bald, head reflecting the sun's rays, and shook my head to clear my thoughts. I looked back at Madeline and continued to stare at her. I couldn't tear my gaze away from her red hair. It seemed to flow behind her like liquid fire. It suited her well seeing how she acted as if she was as dangerous to touch as lava. Of course she often was, especially when drunk. The number of men she had incapacitated in her drunken frenzy was too many to count on his hands. She had become something of a legend for her drunken brawls. He was just glad that none of those brawls led to her injury. Sooner or later she was going to punch the wrong guy. Like a seated officer of there's. Then she would be dead meat. Her facade hadn't fazed him though, seeing that he was breaking away at her ice coated personality. 'So I hope at least,' I thought. She was harder to read then Hishin so he didn't know if he was nervous as well.

Speaking of Hishin, the man tapped me on the shoulder. "Yah what is it?" I asked. I stopped, seeing how flustered he was. "Is something wrong?" I asked. 'No,' I thought sarcastically, 'everything is fine Toka. What a stupid question.' I was surprised when he answered my obvious question, of course with a not so obvious response. 'Damn him and his cryptic responses,' I thought.

"No," he said. "Can't you feel it?" I shook my head, not getting what 'it' was. I mean it's not like we don't have words that could probably describe, or even name, this it. "You can't?" Hishin asked, cutting me off from my mental discussion, on what it was. "So you are telling me you can't feel that hollow's reiatsu. Well it is cloaking it, but you should have been able to sense it." At his comment, I nearly stopped walking. Sure know I knew what this it was, but it was surprising none the less. I was supposed to be the one good at sensing reiatsu, that was why I was on the team. He had done my job and that gave me a lousy feeling.

"No I didn't sense the hollow. How strong would you say he is?" I asked.

"Wait," Hishin instructed me. "Madeline," he called, causing her to stop walking and turn. "Come here," he ordered. Man I didn't realize he could give orders when in tight spots. It shed him in a new light. 'Maybe he is a better leader then I give him credit for,' I thought.

"What it is it?" Madeline asked. So she had not sensed it either. That wasn't surprising seeing as she was the worst in sensing.

"Hollow, big one." Hishin added. Normally I would correct him on the fact that if it was a big hollow they would all sense it, but then I realized it was cloaking its reiatsu after all.

"What should we do?" Madeline asked. I scoffed at the obvious question. That scoff earned me a hard glare from Madeline. I continued on in spite of this.

"Isn't it obvious we have to kill it somehow," I said. That only caused her glare to sharpen. 'Oh please don't be angry,' I thought.

"Well Captain Obvious," Hishin started before Madeline could go off on me. "How do you suppose we do that."

He got me there. I didn't have a clue on how we were going to beat a hollow developed enough to hide its reiatsu. Let alone one I couldn't sense. "Beats the hell out of me." I said.

"Normally I would love to but we are busy," Madeline said. I gasped.

"Madeline did you just say a joke? Hishin I think she just said a joke. I didn't know she could even do jokes." I rambled truly shocked by the outcome of my comment.

"Of course I can do jokes." Madeline said with a matter of fact tone.

"Never wanted to show it till now then?"

"Never came up in conversation."

"Nonsense I did several funny things before now."

"No just plain annoying things." Madeline said with a sneer. Ouch that hurt.

"Enough you two," Hishin interrupted. Good thing he did or else I was going to lay a verbal smack down on Madeline. I stopped kidding myself as Hishin continued to speak. "Bickering will not help anything. In fact it will only cause me to shove you into the hollow when we actually find him." I didn't believe him for a minute. 'Actually he seems the type that is unpredictable in battle.' I thought. Of course I had no evidence since we were a relatively new team. "Now how do you suppose we do this?" He asked. I shrugged, not having a answer and saw Madeline also had no clue.

"Are you guys here to help deal with the hollow?" A voice asked. I turned to see a middle aged, in appearance anyway you could never really tell with souls, man. He was dressed as if he was on his way to a fancy dinner. Slacks with a button up shirt and tie. His fedora was tilted slightly to cover his eyes. Raven hair poked out underneath the cap,. His hands were in his pockets and he was incredibly composed. He had a air of calm elegance around him.

"Yah," I answered suspiciously. I mean how much could we tell this stranger without the story going back to our superiors. Also how had he sensed the hollow, that I even didn't. 'Maybe my skills are slipping,' I thought. I quickly pushed the thought away. This was no time to sulk.

"Wonderful, the hollow is right over there," the man said pointing, bringing his smooth white hand out of his pocket to do so. We had no time to ponder how he knew exact directions because we heard a hollow's roar coming from the spot his finger was pointing to. We took off towards the noise, with a nod of thanks given to the strange man. I was extremely nervous. This was going to be my first battle. Unless we counted all the mock battles we went through in the Academy. 'What if I mess up,' I thought. 'Someone could die.' One glance to my left showed Madeline with a air of relaxation. She seemed content with the turn of events, as if she didn't have a care in the world. Looking to my right, I saw that Hishin was the exact opposite of me as well. He seemed at ease with the situation. With a start, I realized I was the weak link in our team. The coal among the gems so to speak. I was the reason this team was kept off the front lines and stuck with just patrolling the Rukon districts. It sucked when I thought about it. I was probably the one, if any of us were, that was going to get killed today. As weak as I maybe, I would not use my Squad Mates as a shield. It just wasn't right. 'Compared to me those two are elites,' IU thought. I shoved my thoughts away as we came nearer to our destination. No point in dying with sorrowful thoughts like those.

Reaching the end of our short journey, I blanked. The sight in front of me was horrific. I began to feel my heart pounding hard against my chest. Bile rising in my throat. 'Kami spare us,' I thought. The ground was littered with bodies, most disfigured. I stepped through seeing as he was torn in half. I reached out my senses trying to feel for the hollow. It was still cloaking its reiatsu that much was certain. Nevertheless, I was the one on the quad charged with detection, so it was my duty to discover its  
location.

"Hurry up Toka," Madeline yelled. 'Yah as if I didn't have pressure on me already.' I thought. 'Calm down Toka, focus you can do this,' I told myself. After my mental prep talk, I took a deep breath. I began to narrow the radius of my search, but also raised the sensitivity. After a brief while, I began to feel a bit of hollow reiatsu. I quickly locked onto the source, not wanting to lose it. Having completely zeroed in on the location, I signaled my squad mates to follow and took off after the reiatsu. I stayed focused on my destination so my mind couldn't doddle. The last thing I needed was to have all my doubts return. 'They would just weigh me down and slow my decision making,' I reasoned. 'Though more then likely they are true... No, I can't think like that. Focus, you are a Soul Reaper now. You made it through the Academy you can make it through this. My skill and reiatsu levels may not be as high as my squad mates, but I am a important part of this team. My skills are needed just as much as Madeline's or Hishin's for without me they would probably be running in circles. Yah,' I reassured myself. I turned my thoughts back on the path ahead and turned the corner. There standing in all horrific magnificence, was the man who had helped us earlier.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. He should have evacuated. Then I realized something I hadn't really thought about before. How was he that nicely dressed in the Rukongai. Oh shit.

"Well were you not searching for me dear young Soul Reapers?" He replied. Oh shit.

"So you are the source of Hollow reiatsu?" Hishin asked.

"That is the correct conclusion sir." the eccentric man replied while drawing a sword. 'Oh shit,' I thought for the last time. The man reached forward with his sword, and with one quick slice, cut Madeline straight in half. She had a look of shock on her face, right before she fell, blood spurting and hitting my face.

"No," Hishin screamed. The air began to reek of blood and death. Hishin charged at the man sword raised. The man just turned his way, a look of annoyance on his face. Before I could scream a warning, the man jabbed his hand straight through Hishin's chest, gripping his heart from the other side. He removed his arm and kicked Hishin's corpse over. He glanced at his blood soaked arm with disdain. He raised his glance to gaze at me and my blood froze. Slowly, purposefully he walked toward me. I did the only thing I knew how to do. I turned and ran.

...

I brought my thoughts back to the present, and began to think about how I was going to escape. My thoughts turned to the Seireitei, then I realized Central 46 would think this was another Aizen incident, and imprison me until I told them what they wanted to hear not what happened. Then I realized there was only one place I could go to. The substitute Ichigo Kurosaki and Soul Society had their differences at times. He would help me, and he had defeated Aizen so he could protect me as well. That was the only way out and the only way I would get help. With a nod, to strengthen my resolve, I called a Hell Butterfly and made my way to earth, with possibly news that could top Aizen's betrayal in calamity.

...

The man starred at the fleeing figure. He hated nothing worse then cowards. Oh well he would get his way and the news would spread. with a sigh he opened a garganta and returned top the desolate place he called home.

**Boom done. Can't say I don't like this story now. So longest chapter yet, and the plot thickens. Things are starting to get interesting. As far as the villain yes he is a OC. None of the current villains filled the role I wanted them to play. I promise that he is the last major OC. At least I hope I don't really now where I am going with this, but I do know how I want to end. Anyway here are the responses.**

**BashToGlory - Hope this one meets those expectations as well.**

**KatzeNoel - Will do.**

**The Unkown ShiniGami - Thanks for the tips it really helped when drafting this chapter.**

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan - Thanks the balance on trying to make him better but not insanely better was a little tricky glad it worked. You have a nice point about Ichigo's personality.**

**AsBlackAsNight - Glad to hear that. As far as the beta goes give me a little more time and I will have a couple suggestions to help flesh it out.**

**alchemists19 - Hope this chapter keeps you interested.**

**The Man - He has to suffer every now and then. As much as I love the happy times, there needs to be a little dark and depression in the story.**

**99 luffy- Hope this is a turn in the right direction as far as the development. I would answer those questions except surprises are more fun. **

**Read and Review please. I eat those things like candy.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again my faithful readers. Meant to post this one yesterday. but Internet went down. Without further ado here you go.**

Ichigo slowly sank to one knee. He stared up at Tatsuki, who's hands covered her mouth, and met her watery eyes. "Tatsuki I have known you as far back as I remember and I never want to forget you. Will you marry me?" Tatsuki removed her hands from her face. She took a shaky breath then responded.

"Yes," one word, yet that one word had more passion and emotion then any sentences she could have said. Ichigo rose off his knee and grabbed Tatsuki by her shoulders. He pulled her forward and gave her a crushing embrace. Slowly releasing her, he rose his hands to frame her face. Bringing her lips to meet his in a small kiss, he smiled. He leaned his forehead against hers. Opening his eyes, he stared into her own, losing himself in the emotion there.

Ichigo took a deep breath and looked at the love of his life. "Tatsuki I...I...I love you." He finally managed to say. Tatsuki's eyes filling with tears again as she heard his words. She removed her forehead from his.

"Ichigo I..." Tatsuki began her words were lost, when Ichigo suddenly awoke staring at his room's ceiling. 'Where did that come from?' Ichigo thought. He liked Tatsuki, but that level, of commitment, was meant to be thought of later, not so early in there relationship. They had only been together for a few days. He glanced out of his window, relaxing slightly from the peaceful ambiance. It was a beautiful Sunday morning.

Tatsuki and he had canceled their early morning run seeing as Ichigo had to meet his students again today. When Jack run into him and Tatsuki, he had been persistent. Refusing to leave him be until Ichigo went back to the class, and he continued to teach them. Damn that kid. After Ichigo had agreed, just to be rid of the boy, what happened? Tatsuki refused to talk to him, saying that she would not meet or talk to him in anyway until he went back to his class. She said that he had acted childish and left him, mouth gaping, and began her walk home , alone.

That had puzzled Ichigo to no end. Did that mean they were over until his apology? At that thought, Ichigo grimaced. This was his first relationship and he was clueless. He had no idea what to do in these situations. So being a man of action, not of words, he raced after Jack, telling him to spread the news, that class was at nine tomorrow morning. The boy, practically exploding with excitement, ran to go tell the other students. Ichigo turned and walked home, alone as well. He had trudged his way inside and crumpled immediately onto his bed, telling himself he would shower in the morning.

Glancing at the clock and seeing it was 8:30, he groaned. He realized he would just have to shower after the lesson. He had stayed clean yesterday and that would have to do. He swung his feet off his bed and attempted to stand. Rising slowly, feeling his joints pop, he stretched out. He was not as sore as he should have been, but then again he wasn't a normal human. His stamina and strength were above average thanks to his 'career'. Well if he could even call it that. Soul Society was a little ticked that he had powers. Ichigo just blamed it on his heritage. Hard not to have Soul Reaper powers when he was in fact half Soul Reaper. Stupid father not telling him. 'Still,' he thought, 'I would have probably agreed to become a Soul Reaper in the end.' He was just that troublesome. Grabbing a bag, his karate Gi, and his shoes, he headed out of his house.

Ichigo began his walk, slowly contemplating on his ties to Soul Society, to the dojo. The Soul Society had tried to kill Rukia, Chad, Orihime, Uryuu, and himself at one point or another. After Aizen's betrayal was revealed and everyone knew he was a traitor, what had Soul Society done? They practically forced their burden on him. They had the worlds fate rest on his shoulders, and his shoulders alone carried the problem. With a start, Ichigo realized that the time he was powerless was the most relaxing of his life. Not being called on to save the world or some other task that 'only he could do'. Was getting his powers back really worth it? Indirectly his powers had made Tatsuki cry, something he never wanted to see again. Well really her crying was his fault, but he was still going to blame it on the return of his abilities. If he faced the truth, that he was the one responsible for making his girlfriend cry, then he would feel terrible about himself. So why not shove the blame on someone else right?

Dragging himself out of his minds wanderings, he looked around. He would be at the dojo in just a couple more minutes. Gazing at the relaxing scenery, he relaxed slightly. He let his mind wander again, but this time it wandered to pointless trivial things. Like his exams coming up in a week. Studying came easy to him, and with the free time he got during his hectic life he had studied hard. Now he held the number two spot in his year.

Ichigo slung open the door of the dojo, having reached it. He was still a little early for his class. He headed to the locker rooms and changed into his Karate Gi. Exiting the locker room, he sat down in a chair and nodded to the students just arriving. Ichigo began to doze quietly, and, with a thud, his head fell to his chest.

Ichigo woke up a tap on his shoulder. He raised his head to look at one of his younger students. "Sensei are you ok?" You have been sleeping for ten minutes now." Ichigo shook his head in denial, signaling that he was fine.

"Everyone is ready?" Ichigo questioned the young boy. The boy nodded in response and waved a hand at all the students gathered there. Ichigo rose without another word and stretched. He groaned as his back popped. He clapped his hands together and began to rub them slowly. "So lets get started."

"Yes Sensei," came the response if his students. 'Least they have more respect this time around,' Ichigo thought.

"All of you have stretched I hope?" Ichigo received diligent nods to answer his question. "Good, all of you pair up in groups of two and begin to spar." Ichigo said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. It was in fact, seeing how the students began to pair and spar immediately. He walked around the room correcting their form here and there. He saw the boy, who had woken him, fall down, in the corner of his eye. He turned and walked to the young man.

Ritchie stiffened seeing his Sensei approach him. He rose and wiped the sweat off his face. "I am sorry that I fell Sensei. I promise it will never happen again," he said with a bow. He raised his head and opened his mouth, no doubt to offer a lengthy explanation, but was stopped by a raised hand from Ichigo. His Sensei opened his mouth, and Ritchie curled inside, expecting a reprimand. What he got instead surprised him immensely.

"There isn't a problem. I always used to get knocked down by that same sweep. I want to show you something. Could you please step off the mat?" Ritchie complied, still in a daze. Ichigo motioned for the other student to do the same sweep. Ichigo jumped the kick, but barely. He landed with a punch aimed at the other students face. "See just hop it, albeit barely so that you are not in the air for too long, then counter." With that Ichigo took his leave and began to wander the room again.

Ritchie stared after his Sensei, in wonder. He was not expecting his Sensei to be so kind. Taking his advice to heart, Ritchie vowed never to allow a sweep to knock him off his feet.

After a few more minutes, Ichigo called his students together to go through a few Kata. He sent them all to the locker rooms, when they were finished, and he sat down again. Teaching was tiring to say the least. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He noticed the light dim, and he opened his eyes to view the cause. Tatsuki was standing over him, Karate equipment slung over her shoulder. She gave him a soft smile. "You up for a spar Ichigo?" Hearing gasps, Ichigo took his eyes off his girlfriend, at least he hoped so he had apologized after all, and gazed around the room. He groaned seeing all of his students gathered there staring at the two. "What is the matter Ichigo scared that you will get embarrassed in front of your students?"

"That is exactly the problem Tatsuki," Ichigo said with a nod. He just won over his students, and he didn't know what this potential match could bring about.

"Don't worry Ichigo, if you win I will give you a kiss." Tatsuki said with a teasing smile. There were more gasps, but Ichigo ignored them this time.

"I think I deserve one already." Ichigo said casually. Tatsuki wasn't fooled though. She saw how he had perked up slightly at her proposition. She gave him a small peck on the cheek, and turned heading to the locker rooms.

"Hey, I meant a kiss on the lips Tatsuki!" Ichigo yelled. Tatsuki turned, already at the girl's locker room door, and gave him one more smile.

"You never said that," and with that, she opened the door and went to change. Ichigo crossed his arms and glared in her direction. 'Stupid word play,' Ichigo thought. Twisting his words was not nice at all. Then again Tatsuki wasn't nice either, maybe that was why he liked her so much.

"Is that your girlfriend Sensei?" Asked one of his students. The voice dragged him out of his brooding thoughts.

"Yeah it is." Ichigo answered.

"She's pretty Sensei," his student said.

"I know, but don't tell her that or I will never hear the end of it."

"Don't tell me what Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked, walking into the room. Before he could answer, Jack answered for him.

"Ichigo thinks you are pretty." The boy said. He turned and gave a evil grin towards Ichigo.

"Oh is that so? You really think I am pretty Ichigo?" Tatsuki said batting her eye lashes at him. Ichigo knew he was being teased. He needed to get back at her and payback was needed for her 'kiss'.

"No Tatsuki I don't think you are pretty at all." Ichigo said standing. He took pleasure in how Tatsuki's, enormous, ego deflated. Before she could speak a retort, Ichigo finished his statement. "I think you are drop dead gorgeous." Payback was needed but death at Tatsuki's hands was not. Still, he saw Tatsuki look flustered before she spoke.

"You are going to pay for that Ichigo," Tatsuki said, taking a stance.

"Payback for the kiss," Ichigo said, taking a stance himself.

"How about for every point you get I owe you a kiss Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked.

"If we can go 0-15 like we usually do fine." Ichigo said. Tatsuki nodded and sprung out of her stance with a punch aimed at his head. He dodged the punch and grabbed her arm. Flipping his hips, and lifting a foot, he threw her over his shoulder. "That's one," Ichigo said. Tatsuki flipped onto her feet and walked to him. She grabbed him and gave him a kiss that took his breath away. As she pulled back, she grinned at Ichigo before sweeping his legs out from under him. He preferred the other way she took his breath away.

"That's one as well." Tatsuki said. Ichigo frowned. Getting just one kiss was not what he had planned for. Ichigo got up and watched as Tatsuki walked away.

"You suck Sensei," one of his students said as they all headed home. 'Great now they think I am weak,' Ichigo thought. 'Man that's going to spell problems, and of course Tatsuki isn't going to help solve them.

...

Toka stepped into the world of the living and began to frantically search for Ichigo's spiritual pressure. He found it and locked on. He took off, using his fastest flash steps.

He was greeted by a candy shop. He quickly fazed through the door and turned to the sound. The door opened revealing a man in a green coat and pants along with a white and green striped hat on his head. "Is there something you need Soul Reaper? I didn't get a message from Soul Society stating a visit, so please tell me that you have not gone rouge and need help."

The man opened his mouth to reply, but he stopped when a cat walked in. He was slightly startled from the noise. He became even more startled as the cat began to speak. "Kisuke who is our visitor?" The now named Kisuke turned to the cat.

"Ahh Yoruichi hello there. Our guest has not explained himself. I hope he is not a rouge."

"I am not," Toka said. He took a moment to see if he had their attention. "Me and my team were attacked. I was the only one who survived. I doubt Central 46 would take kindly to this, saying it was all my fault or I was going to go traitor like Aizen, so I came here seeking Ichigo Kurosaki. Is he here?"

"Yes Kurosaki is here. He is in the back follow me." Kisuke began to walk off and Toka followed him. The cat, Yoruichi, began to walk behind Toka. Toka became slightly nervous. He was about to meet the strongest Soul Reaper in existence. It was a little nerve wracking. He did not expect to be led to a underground passage. Taking the passage, he ran into a shocking sight. Their was two teenagers just goofing off and sparing in here. 'Where is Ichigo?' Toka thought. He was only more startled when Kisuke called one of the teens over.

"Ichigo my name is Toka. Me ad my squad were attacked. Everyone was killed but me. I came to you because Central 46 would only see this as another Aizen incident." During the explanation the other teen had walked closer. He didn't expect the other one to be a girl. He had expected a man to be sparring with the, orange haired, legend in front of him. "Will you help me?" Toka asked. Ichigo took a second to respond.

"No," Ichigo said. Without speaking another word he grabbed the girl's hand and headed upstairs.

**Well what do you think? Tell me in a review. Just for all those who only have me in story favorite, but would still care to now, I started my other story. The pairing that won was Ichigo/Sui Feng. So go check that one out new chapter for it maybe tomorrow. Now for responses.**

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan - Yeah I wanted to throw that in before the big reveal. Should I have had his hand gloved so the tension was raised?**

**The Unkown ShiniGami - Thank you. I am hoping this plot isn't to bad.**

**99 luffy - Hope this met all your expectations. Trying to build a little tension here and there. What do you think?**

**The Man - Yah Ichigo can't seem to catch a break can he. Maybe that is why he said no?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys it has been a while hasn't it?** **Thanks to BleachBoy95 and his review, we have discovered a plot hole. Oops my bad. Instead of trying to patch with a poor explanation in a AN, we are going to have a brief interlude chapter in the Soul Society's perspective. Incase some of you wonder what the plot hole is, it was pointed out that Squad 12 would notice Toka's disappearance. Well guess I got to fix this so here we go.** **I don't own bleach.**

Akon stood leaning over a computer, cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth. He just couldn't wrap his head around it. He had seen a big pulse of hollow spiritual pressure, and seeing three Soul Reaper signatures, he had ignored it. He figured they would be able to defeat the hollow. It was three versus one. Then all of a sudden two of the Soul Reaper signatures had faded. The third had fled. Then the most suprising part. The hollow had just left. It had not tried to devour the souls of any more people, but instead retreated to Hueco Mundo or the living world. The last Soul Reaper had fled, to the human world, and Akon was waiting for the Captains meeting to be over so he could share the information. Captain Mayuri had specificly told him to not interfere with the meeting since they were discussing something important. 'No doubt it isn't important at all.' Akon thought. He began to pace around the room puffing lightly on his cigarette. He needed the nicotine to steady his hand slightly. He was nervously shaking. 'Calm down Akon,' he thought to himself. 'It is problably that one of the sensors needs recalibrating. Nothing important.' He slowly began to calm himself slightly. He took a deep breath and then released it. He turned when he heard the door open. His hopes were raised, only to be crushed, when the person that opened the door was not Captain Mayuri, but instead was his partner, Hiyosu, returning from his pathetic lunch break. 'He does not need two hours for lunch. I doubt he even needs one.' Akon thought. Luckily his other partner Rin only took ten minutes for lunch, stating that he did not need the whole two hours provided. 'Well it does not take someone to long to eat a slice of cake.' Akon himself just preferred to eat and work at the same time. It made his life easier in the end. If he did the work sooner then he did not have to do it later. Hiyosu walked over to stand beside Akon. He began to check all the monitors, acting as if Akon might have missed something. Rin walked over beside Hiyosu and studied the monitors as well. They both gasped as they watched the loop Akon had set up of the Soul Reaper signatures and the Hollows. Hiyosu turned to him. "Why was this not reported Akon?" Hiyosu asked. Rin turned as well waiting for Akon's answer. Ankon in turn just sighed. This was going to be a long day.

...

Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi walked away from Squad One's barracks. He was eager to get back to his research. Just recently he had discovered a certain drug that might be dangerous to hollows. If he figured out how to synthesize it, they could finally clear out Hueco Mundo. He could just imagine the praise steeped upon him. He finally would be granted free rein to conduct all of his experiments in peace, instead of having to report everything in the Seireitei Bulletin. Well the major ones he was forced to report, so for the time being he just showed one off while keeping his other project in secret. He turned when he felt his Lieutenant lagging behind him. "Nemu hurry up. Do you want me to cut you up again?" Nemu just shook her head no and hurried after him. Mayuri turned forward again and resumed his walk.

'I guess I will just have to change some of Nemu's calibrations. It seems as if she tires when she should not.' Mayuri thought. "Hurry Nemu, I am eager to get back to my research." Mayuri said begging to flash step his way to his division.

"Yes Sir Mayuri." Nemu said starting to flash step. She still stayed a little behind him, not able to keep pace with the face painted captain. Mayuri had to slow down slightly so she could keep up with him.

"Are you trying to insult me Nemu? Your body should be able to keep up with this pace at least." Mayuri stated with a slightly angry expression. He was going to wring her neck if she didn't quicken her pace. He would not be kept from his research by something he himself created. Her body should at least be able to maintain a rudimentary pace.

"My deepest apologies." Nemu said speeding up slightly. Mayuri just shook his head maintaining the slower pace. He would just have to increase her endurance capacitors. Her lack of ability to maintain such a simple pace really angered him. He almost let his rage take over him, but then he caught sight of his division barracks. He quickened his pace, Nemu falling behind him. He hurried to the doors, and then threw them open. He walked inside his and headed to the gate of the Soul Reaper Research and Development Institute. Passing through he made his ways down to the Soul Society Monitors. Head Captain Yamamoto would be angered with him if he did not at least make sure something absurd, like they were being attacked, was not happening. He came in to a surprising sight. Akon, Hiyosu, and Rin were gathered around a single monitor. He walked onto his raised platform, in the middle of the room before clearing his throat. Rin and Hiyosu jumped slightly, while Akon just turned puffing on that infernal cigarette. Mayuri leaned on the railing of the platform waiting for there explanation.

Seeing Hiyosu turn his eyes to the ground and Rin start to turn red and mumble under her breath, Akon sighed. He faced his Captain, alone mind you thanks to his 'great' team, he sighed again. He opened his mouth to explain, but Mayuri held up a hand. "Just bring it up onto the monitor Akon." Mayuri said, knowing that if Akon had to explain something it was a important discovery. He glanced at the monitor as it started to play the looped feed. Beginning with the three Soul Reapers going after the hollow and ending with the hollow's disappearance. "Where is the final Soul Reaper?" Mayuri asked. Akon brought another video on the monitor, showing that a Hell Butterfly was used to open up a portal to the human world. Mayuri turned to gaze at Akon. "Why was I not told this earlier?" Mayuri asked.

"You were in a meeting that couldn't be disturbed remember Captain." Akon said. Nemu walked in and gazed at the video feed. She called a Hell Butterfly to notify Captain Yamamoto. After giving the butterfly the message, she turned to face her father.

"Sir Mayuri I have told Yamamoto what has happened what should we do?" Nemu asked. Mayuri turned to his Lieutenant.

"We will just have to wait to see what he says." Mayuri said with a foreboding air. Just as he finished those words a hell butterfly came and fluttered before him. He put his finger out to receive out to receive the message, even though he was pretty sure he knew what it would be. Sure enough the missive went along with his earlier predictions and he quickly pulled his hand back down. He turned to his Lieutenant. "Lets go Nemu. Yamamoto has called a meeting." Nemu followed after her Captain, both breaking into high speed flash steps.

...

Captain Yamamoto sat in his chair slightly leaning on his cane. He opened his eyes hearing movement in the hall. He sighed as all of his Captains came walking in lining up in order. How was he supposed to break this to them. 'Oh wait I don't have to.' Yamamoto thought remembering Captain Mayuri. He would just have the other man explain. As all the Captains and there Lieutenants filed in and gained a sense of order, he cleared his throat. "There has been something very startling that has occurred in the Soul Society. Captain Mayuri if you would explain."

"Just make it fast freak show." Kenpachi said from across the line. Mayuri in turn ignored him and went into a brief description of what happened.

"We found a hollow and there were three Soul Reaper signatures near it. Two of the three fell and the third one decided to flee."

"Coward." Kenpachi interrupted.

"Would you be quiet you imbecile." Mayuri stated.

"Are you trying to start a fight Mayuri?"Kenpachi asked with a grin. He cracked his knuckles as Yachiru jumped onto his shoulder. Byakuya turned to face Kenpachi slightly.

"I agree with Captain Mayuri on this one. Stop acting like a barbarian Captain Kenpachi." Byakuya said in a dull dry tone. Kenpachi in turn grinned wickedly.

"You want to fight too pretty boy?" Kenpachi asked. Byakuya simply turned his head to look at the Captain Commander.

"Captain Yamamoto I have a extensive amount of paperwork to do. Can you get the barbarian to be quite, so we can finally finish this meeting." Yamamoto just nodded and unleashed some of his spiritual pressure on Kenpachi. Kenpachi just grinned and rose his own spiritual pressure to meet it. With a frown Yamamoto unleashed more spiritual pressure until Kenpachi fell on one knee. Reeling the spiritual pressure back in, Yamamoto let Kenpachi stand. Grinning even more then before Kenpachi rose to both feet, mumbling under his breath that he needed to fight Yamamoto. Mayuri for his part just continued with the explanation, albeit he still looked slightly angered.

"The last Soul Reaper fled to the living world with a hell butterfly. The strange part is what the hollow did though," Mayuri said, "he just fled as well. Whether to the living world or to Hueco Mundo we have no idea." There was a collective gasp around the room. Kenpachi did not gasp since the meeting was boring to him. When where they going to just tell him who to fight? Yamamoto, already knowing the news, was not surprised in the slightest, and Byakuya was above such a common reaction.

"Do we know why the hollow left instead of feeding on souls?" Captain Unohana asked in her soft voice. Mayuri shook his head no. Captain Unohana frowned slightly.

"Captains," Yamamoto bellowed. "We need a group to go to the living world to retrieve the missing Soul Reaper. He alone can tell us what happened. Captains Kuchiki and Hitsugaya you are to depart for the living world with your lieutenants in one hours time. Retrieve the Soul Reaper at all costs." Byakuya and Tōshirō nodded. They left the room with their lieutenants behind them to get ready to depart.

"Captain Yamamoto what do you think this could be?" Captain Ukitake asked.

"My best guess Captain Ukitake would be only one thing. All out war."

**How will Soul Society's response shape out the events to come? To be honest I don't even know but hey we will find out I guess. Now responses.**

**The Unknown ShiniGami - Ahh you ruined the plot twist. Oh well I still have my bag of tricks and my crazy brain can always have him just not pick a side. I scared myself with that opening. I guess that day I was just channeling the power of the inner troll.**

**99 luffy - Thank you for the compliment. As far as consistency I have decided to stick with the English version of the terms and I am in the process of editing all the earlier chapters. I am planning a big action battle scene that will be in a few chapters. Hopefully these continue to meet expectations.**

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan - When I originally wrote that part I was going for pale but I couldn't get it down in words. Eventually I just got stuck and said screw it. Still a glove might have helped tension. To late to change it now though.**

**BashToGlory - I had the biggest evil grin when writing that part. Nothing like channeling ones inner troll.**

**BleachBoy95 - Thank you for the compliment. Again thank you for finding that plot hole. No telling how far this story could have gone without noticing that. Don't worry I don't plan to diminish or tone down the romance in the story. In fact it might be toned up if I feel it will help tension mount.**

**Raimoundo - I am glad you like the story. In my honest opinion I think the reason everyone writes IchiHime is because it is really easy. All you have to do is have Ichigo be less obvious and suddenly develop feelings. Don't get me wrong there is some really good IchiHime out there but I find that it is harder to find the good things. A cheasy confession is all it really takes from Orihime and Ichigo no longer being obvious or having a sudden revelation and boom you got a fanfic. Quite sad actually.**


	15. Chapter 15

**IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ: Ignore what this said earlier. Finding His Purpose will stay as a M rated story. Profitable Venture will still change to a T though.**

**Hey guys it has been a while. Just realized that we are this far and have remained flame free. Sadly with this chapter I think that will change. Without further ado I give you the fifteenth installment on Finding His Purpose.**

Ichigo sprinted up the steps. He dragged Tatsuki out with him, grip hard on her hand. Once they had exited the shop, with a questioning look from Kisuke, he slowed down slightly, but still continued to move away from the house. Tatsuki tugged on his grip, causing him to turn around. He was breathing heavily from the adrenalin he felt, from moving away from Kisuke's shop. She gave him a inquisitive eyebrow, and he shrugged not understanding what she meant at all. "Why did we leave so fast?" Tatsuki asked with a worried tone. "Why do you refuse to help them? Aren't you supposed to be the hero Ichigo? What happened to you?" As she spoke these words, her voice did the unexpected, it got quieter. Ichigo expected her to explode on him and yell. That Tatsuki he could handle. This new one, it made him worry. it was a side of Tatsuki he was rarely shown. She had shown that side when she first lost to him, when Orihime had disappeared, and when he had broken his promise. None of those times, that she had shown her more emotional side, had ended well, for him at least. He had been bruised and battered in the end, of all the occasions except one. A one third chance of walking away unmarked was not a good chance. He tensed as Tatsuki clenched her fists. She took a shakey breath before looking him in the eye. "Consider us over Ichigo." Tatsuki said turning and walking away. 'What!' Ichigo thought. His mind went blank after Tatsuki began to walk further away. That was it then. The one good, consistent thing in his life destroyed by one of his own stupid decisions. The worst part of it all was that he could only stand there, unable to move or speak, as Tatsuki moved away from him, the Urahara Shop, and quite possibly out of his life.

With a slight grimace, Ichigo turned and headed back for his own house. They had only been together for a short while, so why, damn it why did it hurt so much? Ignoring how cliché this all was, Ichigo looked up, gaze falling on the moon. "Why does my life have to suck? Why must I always be depended on to save the world over and over? Why do my decisions always lead to some type of problem in the end? Why can't I even answer these questions?" He chuckled bitterly. "Looks like I have more problems then just you Tatsuki." He stated to no one. However the face that it wasn't stated to anyone did not stop someone from commenting.

"The real question son, is why you showed up late? Yuzu got worried and began to cry." Isshin scolded his son from the doorway of the Kurosaki home. Ichigo looked up into his father's eyes. Isshin seeing the worry, and a attempt to mask pain, in his sons gaze, decided to stop the acting. "What is wrong Ichigo?" He asked in a serious tone, that was hardly ever heard from him. Ichigo brushed past him. He headed to his room, not even noticing Yuzu and Karin saying hi in the corner of the room. He was that heartbroken. Laying on his bed, he quickly tried to fall into the land of dreams. Little would he know that he would not get his wish.

...

""Why do you refuse to help them? Aren't you supposed to be the hero Ichigo? What happened to you?" It kept repeating over and over in his head. her walking away at the end of her words. The massive feeling of hurt and guilt in is heart. He sat up in a deep sweat. He glanced at the clock and seeing it was seven A.M., he sighed and walked out of his room, he headed down stairs, towards the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water and sat at the table. His mind began to wander to the events of the long day. This wasn't a mutual choice for a break up. No this was all one sided. To make it worse it had been all his fault. It was not as if he told Toka no out of spite. He had done it so he could avoid breaking any promises to Tatsuki. He had not known that his decision would have conflicted with Tatsuki so much. If he had known about her view of the situation he would have said yes immediately. He would not be so conflicted, nor would he be at his dinner table, glass in hand, sulking. He heard footsteps, and knew immediately that someone was walking down the steps. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard the bad step. Whoever was coming down wanted it to be known that they were coming. Who could it be though?

Looking up and seeing the face of his father, Isshin Kurosaki, he was surprised immensely. Seeing his son's eyebrow raise, Isshin spoke. "What I can't come down and comfort my heartbroken son. As the leader of this house, it is my job to guide you to greatness." He said striking a pose. Ichigo banged his head upon the table, almost spilling his water in the process. "So are you going to tell me what is wrong or will I have to figure it out?" Isshin questioned. Hearing the tone, of is father's voice, Ichigo looked up and was surprised to see his father was staring at him with a serious expression. It was puzzling how he could change his personality so quickly, but that was a thought for a later time after he had cleared up his life, for instance. Seeing how Isshin was going to continue to stare until he answered, Ichigo decided to confide to his father. He motioned for his father to sit next to him. Isshin took the seat without a word and turned expectantly to his son.

"Tatsuki dumped me." Ichigo said with a slightly depressed tone. Isshin raised a eyebrow, silently asking for Ichigo to go on. "I decided not to help the Soul Society so she decided that she couldn't agree with that decision and left me." Ichigo sighed before continuing. "I had not intended for it to turn out the way it did. It just sort of happened you know. One moment I was saying no and the next I was getting told no as well." Ichigo looked up from the table to stare his father in the eyes. "I don't know why it does but it hurts so much. I am pained just thinking about it." His father nodded, closing his eyes as if in contemplation, then he did the most unexpected thing. He reached over and slapped Ichigo across the back of the head. "HEY WHAT WAS THA..."

"BE QUITE!" Isshin yelled. Ichigo became silent in shock. To think that his joking father could raise his voice, startled him. "Listen and listen well Ichigo, because I only plan to tell this once. What you did was possibly the worst mistake you could have possibly made in this lifetime. Not only could you possibly lose the world, but you have lost your girlfriend. What did you expect her reaction to be? One of happiness at her boyfriends cowardice? Don't give me all that I wanted to keep a promise crap. If you want to keep a promise keep it. When you have make a decision you stand by it, no matter what the occasion, or what the consequences may turn out to be. That is the Kurosaki way. All you did was find a excuse for your cowardice. No son of mine will be a coward. No siree, we Kurosaki men are not quiters. You are going to find this Toka fella, then you are going to accept his offer. Then you will go straight to Tatsuki and tell her how sorry you are for your decision and beg to be taken back. If not don't even bother showing your face here Ichigo, because you will be no son of mine." Isshin ended his speech.

Ichigo, who's jaw had been open, swallowed the growing lump in his throat. Then he realized that his father was right. He nodded, then decided a vocal acceptance might be better. "Yes dad that sounds like a great idea." Ichigo said, still amazed at the help his father had been. He had been a voice or reason which amazed him.

"Wonderful, now go hurry so you can make me some grand children Ichigo!" Isshin exclaimed with a goofy grin on his face. 'Of course he had to ruin the moment completely.' Ichigo thought, while punching his father across the face. He was right at least not that it counted for anything. He stood and walked to the door, grabbing his shoes on the way out.

He turned back once he was set to leave. "Hey dad," he said, "thanks."

Isshin gave him a thumbs up from the ground, while mumbling a "go get 'hem son."

"Don't worry dad I intended to." Ichigo said before walking out into the dark morning.

**So there we go. Had to have a bit of drama you know. So R&R please. You guys always make me smile. There will be a contest. Whoever is my hundredth reviewer will get whatever scene they want in the story. I now it is a little late, but I wasn't expecting the huge influx of reviews.**

**The Unknown ShiniGami - Well you will have to wait just a little longer to see the Taichou's reactions but hey it will be in not the next chapter but the one after. I think at least. Have a vague Idea where I am going but am still partially clueless.**

**OBLIVION - That they are. For a minute there you had me looking through my ANs to see if I had a misspell.**

**99 luffy - That is good to here. I do hope that this remains good work.**

**Chris - First THANK YOU for reviewing every chapter. I just kept getting review after review and it made me so happy. I do read a little IchiRuki, but it is hard to sort through all the badly written ones. Any suggestions?**

**deaddragon95 - Hope this doesn't upset you my friend.**


End file.
